Sweet Sacrifice
by MJLS
Summary: Raised by Romans.Born Sarmatian.Without memory,who is she?Where is she from?Will she recognize the knights when they arrive after three years of searching for her.Will she still remember them?Without her memory,will she return to who she was meant to be?
1. 1 : The beginning

**Information : **

**Author **: M.J.L.S

**Rating** : T

**Title **: Sweet sacrifice

**Summary** : Raised by Romans. Born as Sarmatian. Without memory, who is she? Where is she from? Will she recognize the knights when they arrive after three years of searching for her. Will she recognize them? Will she still remember them? Without her memory, at the arrival of the knights, will she return to who she was meant to be?

**Pairings** : Arthur/Guinevere…Lancelot/OC….

**Disclaimer **: I don't own King Arthur...I own Luana and that's all.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The beginning**

A young girl sat on a large wall made of stone. She was looking to the sunset in the distance, hoping she would escape from the place she called home. She was young, beautiful but sad.

She was raised as a Roman daughter, raised to be royal and polite, but her heart longed for the wild life outside of the walls. Her heart longed for a life full of battles and fighting. She still hadn't got all her memories back, only small fragments.

Ever since she was a small girl, she had been practicing to handle all kinds of weapons. Against her fathers will, she learned everything about fighting and surviving. Her teacher had been more of a father to her then her birth father had been.

She had gone to him with all her troubles, leaving her father alone with his roman business. However, from the moment she had woken up with her memory loss, she had never seen him again.

She looked at the sun, how she longed to be free like that. A soft breeze touched her face, she smiled and walked back inside the large mansion. She sighed, no matter how much she wished that her father ignored her, he didn't. She was his only daughter and he wanted her to walk, talk and dress perfect. Even if she was alone.

"Luana...what are you wearing!"

"Father...I'm wearing-"

"Peasants clothes...I thought I told you to wear dresses !"

Luana rolled with her eyes, knowing she had this conversation a thousand times a day. She looked around, trying to find her mother. She sighed when her father kept talking about her clothes. In the mean time, her fathers hand had found it's way to her pulse and he was holding it hard enough for her to feel the pain coursing through it.

"You are roman...you shouldn't dress like this!"

"I know...I was just on my way to put on a lovely dress you bought for me father." She said through gritted teeth as she tried to ignore the pain in her wrist.

Her father's gaze on her didn't change one bit as said this. She looked him straight in the eye and hoped he would let her go. The pain in her wrist was beginning to show on her face. Slowly, his hand released her and she walked past him, straight to her room while holding her wrist. She fell on her bed, sighing and looking at her wrist for the first time.

It was slightly blue, easy to cover with long sleeves. She got up and picked one of her dresses. She had a lot of them, mostly with long sleeves for the cold winters at Britain. But dresses with short sleeves or even without them were in her closet for when the warm summer reached the island.

For tonight's dinner, she picked out a simple white dress with long sleeves. It was one of her favourites and she knew her curves came out perfectly in the dress. She smiled at herself in the small mirror at her room.

The sleeves hid the bruise well as they ended in a triangle. She walked out of her room. Her shoes making a soft clicking noise as she walked down the empty corridors of the so much larger mansion. She nodded polite to the two guards at the dinner room and entered it. Her hair was in soft curls and her brown eyes shined with wisdom beyond her years.

"Luana...you look beautiful my daughter."

"Thank you mother." She placed her sweetest smile on her face as she sat down at her place.

Her father looked at her numbly. She ignored his eyes and began to talk with her mother about the new dresses that had appeared in her closet. Her mother smiled at her daughter.

She had grown so much.

Marius looked at his daughter, he was planning something for her. Alecto looked at his father and then at his sister in concern.

He had the feeling that her future wouldn't be like she planned it.

_

* * *

_

"Come. Let's leave Roman business to Romans." Lancelot decides, taking a sip from the golden goblet.

The knights look tired, yet confused. It's the day that they are to be freed from the Romans. It's the night that they can celebrate their freedom. That they can finally return home after 15 years.

"Let it go, Bors. " Dagonet pats Bors softly on the shoulder before following the rest of the nights who are to celebrate their freedom. Behind their backs, the bishop smirks and turns to Arthur who watches his men leave the room.

"Rome has issued a final order for you and your men. " The Bishop breaks the silence.

"Final order? " Arthur questions, his voice heard in the whole room.

"You are to travel north to rescue the family of Marius Honorius and return in particular with Marius' son, Alecto and his sister. Alecto is the Pope's favourite godchild and pupil. It is his destiny to become a Bishop. Perhaps even Pope, one day. " The bishop smiles at the mention of the pope. Arthur glares at the bishop

"For what purpose do you need the girl?" Arthur asked

"She shall have her own destiny that doesn't concern you Arthur." The bishop said while looking past the commander of the great Sarmatian knights.

"On this day. You ask this of my men, on this day? " Arthur's stands up and starts pacing around the round table. He began to think how he should tell the news to his knights, his brother in arms.

"They have risked their lives for fifteen years for a cause not of their own - and now, on the day they are to be liberated, you send them on a mission that is far more dangerous than any other they have undertaken. You tell me, Bishop. How do I go to my men and tell them instead of freedom, I offer death? "

"If your men truly are the knights of legend, perhaps some will survive. If it is God's will. Your men want to go home. And to get home, they need to cross the entire breadth of the Roman Empire. Deserters would be hunted down like dogs. Will you defy the Pope, Arthur? Rome? God Himself? "

"Everything I've done has been for the Church and for Rome. Do not mistake a loyal soldier for a fool, Germanius. " Arthur yells to Germanius, his loud voice echo's in the round room. The bishop's eyes widen, he stands up from the round table and faces Arthur who looks with anger and betrayal in his eyes.

"Would you leave a defenceless Roman boy, destined to lead our Church, at the hands of the Saxons!? Fulfil this mission, and your men will receive their discharge. Their papers will be waiting here the moment they return. You have my word." He packs the box and prepares to leave when Arthur stops him with his last words.

"You think very hard upon our vow, Bishop, for I will hold you to it." The bishop stops and turns around to face Arthur who looks angry but serious at the same time "Break it, and no Roman legion, papal army, nor God Himself will protect you...That is my word."

Arthur leaves the room, the bishop looks at the box in his hands and walks further, a little sign of concern and fear is shown in his eyes. After all, Arthur never breaks his word, and never lost a battle.

* * *

**R&R please. Reviews make me smile and I cannot lie…**


	2. 2 : Alone

**Chapter two : Alone**

* * *

_"Lancelot look out!"_

_Lancelot turned around, an arrow barely missed him. He looked at the girl in front of him. She smiled and ran to fight another enemy. Her hair moved with every movement she made. The battle was huge; woads were everywhere and attacking the knights. Lancelot's face was covered with blood. _

_His twin swords were in his grasp. He smiled at a woad before killing him. Looking over the battlefield, he realized that they had won. He smiled and looked over at the knights. They gathered, looking over the dead bodies. All of their faces and hands covered with the blood of their attackers._

_Lancelot looked around confused. The girl who had saved him wasn't among them. The others were searching too, yelling her name over the field of victims. _

_"Luana!" Lancelot yelled_

_The search stopped when the sun went down. Lancelot sighed; small tears were in his eyes as he tried to suppress them. She was gone and they couldn't find a trace of her well being or her location. _

_She could be dead, wounded, unconscious, abused. Lancelot didn't want to think about it. The rest of the knights were holding back tears as they silently made their way back to the wall._

Lancelot shot up from his dream; the only thing that escaped his mouth was a soft whisper of the name that had been grafted into his memory. "Luana"

Tears came in his eyes as he thought of the loss they had suffered. She had just disappeared in thin air, no sign of her or her condition. Nothing.

Lancelot whipped away the tears in his eyes and got dressed for the mission they had that day…their last mission. He smiled softly, rubbing his eyes and yawning a little, he cracked his neck once before exiting his room.

Lancelot smiled at his swords when he finished cleaning them. The ground was still wet from the heavy rain earlier that night. He placed his sword in the hilts and stood up, silently walking to his horse.

The other knights were still sleeping as he looked around. Tristan however, was wide awake and tending his sword and horse while looking at Lancelot for a brief moment.

"Couldn't sleep?" Tristan asks with a smile

"Could you?"

"I don't sleep." Tristan looked down at his sword and continued to clean it. Lancelot smiled sadly and nodded, understanding the answer. One by one, the knights woke up, hating their last mission and hoping they would soon get of this island.

Lancelot looked at Tristan again before he road up to Arthur. The eyes of the scout had told him enough. He shook his head to forget about the thought and began to talk to Arthur about what to do after the mission.

* * *

Her long brown hair curled at the end as she looked in the mirror. It was still early, she wasn't fully awake yet. She smiled at her reflection and sighed. The first sunrays shined in her face as she opened her window.

She rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up. She sighed again, another day had arrived. She picked out one of her new dresses and tried it on. It was a simple dress but beautiful non the less.

Another white dress. Her favourite colour. It fitted perfectly with her cream coloured skin. It was simple yet the fabric moved with her body like her own skin. It reached to her chest, from there; it was only fastened to her neck with two small straps.

Her hair was hanging loosely around her face, soft curls at the end. She placed a small white bandana in her hair to match with her dress and smiled as a few stripes of hair fell before her eyes.

She looked at her wrist and closed her eyes when she briefly touched it. Opening a drawer, she got out a simple pair of white gloves to fit with the dress.

She walked out the room; there was nothing special on her program for today. _"Maybe I'll help the villagers sometime later on…" _She thought softly. Over breakfast, her father had talked about a visitor later on the day.

She sighed, lately, all kind of men came to the mansion to win her heart or better yet, to marry her, bringing in a lot of money in the family. Each of them were invited by the man she called father. But her feelings and her heart told her, that her real family, was somewhere out there, searching for her.

Luana walked across the land that was part of the large mansion she lived in. She walked upon the wall in front of it, looking over to the village in front of the wall. The sky was blue; the stone was still wet from the rain.

She glared at the roman soldiers who were beating a villager for not working harder. She didn't like the way the villagers were treated. They were treated like dirt. She sighed deeply and ran down to the village.

When the soldiers saw her coming, they stopped with what they were doing and stood in front of the wounded villager.

"I'm sorry miss, but you have to go inside." The guard said politely

"I can do what I want and I want to have a look at that villager. So let me through."

"I'm sorry but I can't allow that miss" The roman said short but strong.

Roman soldiers came from behind her and she glared at the soldiers in front of her. Cursing to herself for not wearing some pants, she slowly turned around to leave but now without looking back once more.

The villager looked at her with his dark eyes and she felt guilty for what was happening to the man. She turned back and ticked on the soldiers shoulder. He turned around and she hit him in the eye.

Glaring at him and fell on her knees next to the wounded villager. She smiled softly at him and he looked at her with gratefulness in his eyes. The soldier stood up and looked at the girl. The other soldiers offered their helps but he waved them of, he would deal with her himself.

He placed his arm on the top of her arm, holding it so strongly that her eyes widened in pain. The other soldiers carried the villager away while the commander of the soldiers took her inside.

Her once white dress what dirty with the mud hanging on it and blood from the villager was stained on it, her once white gloves where brown from touching the ground. She grimaced as the pain coursed through her arm. She tried to break free from his grasp while trying to kick him or slap him but he kept walking.

She screamed and yelled at him, not showing that she was weak. His hold of her arm stayed as strong as ever as she gave up the fight.

* * *

Tristan sighed, he thought about his little sister and how he had failed to protect her. He thought about her sweet smile and her brown eyes that glistered in the sun as she looked at him.

How she had always been there for him when he wanted to talk to someone. But since she had disappeared three years ago, without a trace, he hadn't been himself. He had looked for her everywhere. Even during his missions that he had received after it, he had searched for her.

He listened to rumours; he had searched for her, asked for her. He looked at Lancelot and Arthur riding in front of him. Lancelot hadn't slept for weeks; Tristan knew he was plagued by nightmares of the day that she disappeared.

He didn't sleep anymore, he never slept. Lancelot was the only one understanding in that matter. The others would argue with him but he was the lonely and silent scout. He could take care of himself.

If he could only see her again, just once.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" Marius asked the soldier when he entered the room with Eleni still in his grasp. She glared at him and looked away, her eyes met those of a stranger in the room.

He smiled, a mysterious glint was in his eyes that Eleni didn't trust. She looked at her father and sighed. He would freak out when he saw her dress.

"She was stopping us from doing our duty sir."

"Is this true Luana?" Her father asked angry

"They were hurting the villager ! He was working as hard as he could!"

Her father was already enraged that his meeting had been interrupted, but her reply towards him made him ever more angry. He looked at her, up and down.

"What happened to your dress !"

Luana didn't answer, she glared at the soldier and slowly, his hand released his grasp on her arm. Her other hand immediately went to the place where she had been held and hoped that it wouldn't become another bruise.

She quickly turned around and prepared to leave the room when she was held up at the door by the stranger. He took her gloved hand in his and kissed it softly. He smiled at her face but she kept her numbly stare at him.

"You must be the wonderful Luana. You're more beautiful then I have imagined." He smirked. Luana smiled back softly and took her hand back from his. She glanced at her father behind her and glared.

Without a second thought, she left the room, not even thinking of replying to the stranger. She wasn't in the mood, and she would never be as long as she was here.

She hated her life…All she wanted was to be free, not to be trapped in a large mansion at the north of the wall, waiting to be married of to some rich roman and be trapped in another larger mansion.

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"_Will you learn it to me big bro? Please?"_

"_Later on Luana, first you need to be able to control the sword."_

_Young Luana smiled brightly and nodded eagerly as she was handed her wooden sword, her brother took his own curved wooden sword and raised it to fight her. She blocked his attacks and she tried to take him down but failed miserably._

_Not only was she smaller then him, she was also weaker in her arms. He had been training a lot with their father, just to be ready when the Romans came. But she had been learning as much as he did._

_All she wanted, was to be a knight along side of her brother. She smiled as she felt the top of his sword at her neck._

"_I beat you again dear sister."_

"_Don't worry, I played it easy on you bro"_

_Her older brother smiled and she shot him a smirk before hugging him._

Her eyes opened, she had a big brother, how come she didn't know him. Where was he? What was his name. Tears were in her eyes as she remembered that all of her childhood memories were gone.

She cried soft tears as she remembered that…she was all alone…

All alone in an ever changing world.

**R&R please…reviews make me smile and I cannot lie.**


	3. 3 : remembering

**Chapter 3: remembering**

* * *

The night was dark and Luana had a hard time sleeping. She turned around, looking at the ceiling of her room. She sighed; the two faces from her dreams were in front of her eyes. How she longed to meet them.

She looked outside of her window. The stars shined brightly at the evening sky. She took a deep breath and threw the blankets that covered her small frame away from her.

Her feet touched the cold stone floor as she walked to her door. As silent as she could, she walked out of her room. Soft raindrops fell on her face as she walked in the garden.

The moon was high up and the shadows of the trees hid her body from the watching guards; she didn't want to be caught outside in the middle of the night.

She felt the rain on her face; a small smile graced her soft lips as she raised her head to the sky. Her feet were beginning to freeze, just like the rest of her body. She wrapped her arms around her, in a soft of way of protecting herself against the cold of the everlasting winter on the island.

**

* * *

**

Tristan looks at his fellow knights, they were complaining about the weather of the dreaded island they have been on for 15 years. Tristan began to think about it...in 15 years, he had learned how to walk around unnoticed, how to be as quiet as possible, but he has also learned that nothing lasts forever. Not even happiness.

"Ugh, I can't wait to leave this island. If it's not raining, it's snowing. If it's not snowing, it's foggy. " Gawain groaned

"And that's the summer. " Lancelot smirked

"The rain is good. Washes all the blood away. " Bors says quietly

"Doesn't help the smell. "

"Hey Bors. You intend on taking Vanora and all your little bastards back home? " Lancelot asks

"Oh, I'm trying to avoid that decision. By getting killed. " Gawain begins to laugh as Lancelot smiles.

"Dagonet. She wants to get married, give the children names."

"Women. The children already have names, don't they? " Tristan said quietly, sheathing his sword.

"Just Gilly. It was too much trouble, so we gave the rest of them numbers. " Bors told

"That's interesting. I thought you couldn't count. " Lancelot smirked while the other knights laughed at his joke.

"You know, I never thought I'd get back home alive. Now that I've got the chance, I don't think I'd leave my children. I'll take them with me. I like the little bastards. They mean something to me... especially number 3. He's a good fighter. "

"That's because he's mine. " Gawain almost spits in laughter as Lancelot smirked

Tristan shakes his head in disbelief, sometimes; the knights could pester each other so much that they couldn't hold their drinks. He stood up and went to his horse, tending it and smiling at it.

His hawk screeched above him. He smiled and reached out his arm so the bird could sit on it. He smiled at the hawk and made himself ready to go to sleep.

**

* * *

**

Luana sighed and entered the cold house again. nobody spotted her as she made her way to her bedroom at the end of the hall. The candles were flickering in the wind as she moved silently and cautiously.

She held her breath as she heard a soft noise behind her. Quickly, she turned around, she looked at her surroundings and let out the breath she was holding.

She entered her room and smiled, the soft brown and dark red fitted perfectly with each other. Her bed was placed in the middle of the larger room and it was nicely decorated.

She fell down her bed and fell with her face on her pillow the walk outside did her well, but it didn't help her to sleep. Her dreams were filled with memories.

Sometimes, the memories were so bad that she didn't want to remember them. Clearly, she had been taken away from her real family. The only family she had left was her big brother and he took care of her whenever she was in trouble.

She chuckled a little; the face of her brother in his younger years came in front of her eyes as she thought of him.

She knew she didn't belong to Britain. What did she remember from her real home? From the land that she belonged to. Oceans of grass from horizon to horizon, further than you can ride.

The sky, bigger than you can imagine. No boundaries. That was what she remembered. Some people would call that freedom. She longed for her family that she had left behind.

She longed for a simple life, away from the Romans that had invaded this island. But she was raised by Romans for the past three years...Her head began to hurt a little as she began to think about it. Luana closed her eyes and sighed, finally falling in a deep slumber.

**

* * *

**

"_Please Big Brother…you have to let me come! I can't stay here!"_

_Tristan looked at a younger Luana, her long brown hair fell in front of her eyes as she looked at him, waiting for his answer. He bowed down to her height and placed the strays of hair behind her ears._

"_You have to stay here…Britain isn't a place for you. You belong here…to be free."_

"_But I want to be with you…to learn how to fight. I want to be like you Tristan."_

_Tristan sighed; Luana was once again talking about going with him when the Romans came for him. She looked at him with big eyes. _

"_Please big bro…" _

"_Now is not the time Luana…go back to sleep." Tristan smiles at the little girl._

_Luana nodded softly and hugged Tristan before closing her eyes and falling asleep right next to him. Tristan keeps smiling at his little sister and lies down next to her, his arm wrapped around her to protect her while she sleeps._

**

* * *

**

Tristan shot up, taking a deep breath. His eyes are wide open and the memory of his little sister still in front of his eyes. He releases the breath and closes his eyes. He looks at the sky, the sun was just rising.

He smiled softly and regained himself before he stood up and walked to one of the trees. In the corner of his eye, he saw Arthur and Lancelot prepare their horses for the day. He jumped high and climbed in the tree. He sat on one of the branches, looking at them move under the influence of the soft breezes.

Lancelot saw the sadness in Tristans eyes when he had woken up. He had ignored the fact and kept it to himself, not wanting to alarm Arthur that there was something wrong with his scout. The hawk flied above their heads. Lancelot smiled softly and returned back to his horse.

Soon, the knights departed in the direction of the Roman mansion. Tristan took another road, to know where there are Saxons and to know which road is safe. After all, it's the north of the wall, everything is new for the knights.

**

* * *

**

Luana opened her eyes and closed them again when the first sunrays hit them. She groaned and slowly got out of bed. She frowned; she had a strange feeling about today. A soft breeze touched her arms and she shivered slightly.

She shivered and quickly grabbed her clothes for the day. Heading for the shower, she saw her normal clothes, her peasant's clothes. She smiled and placed the dress on her bed while taking her normal clothes to the bathroom.

Her black pants and black top fitted perfectly with each other. She smiled and combed her hair. Some strays fell in front of her eyes. She walked out of her room, hoping she wouldn't meet with her father.

The gardens were quiet, some guards were standing on the wall but they were easily avoided. She glanced behind her before she made her way to the tree at the wall. She climbed in as quiet as she could and used the branches to get to the other part of the wall.

The guards didn't notice anything. _"Good"_ Luana thought before quietly blending with the people of the village. They knew her and didn't ask about her. They were just glad that she helped. She saw the guards torture some of the people from the corner of her eye.

She looked their way and tossed her tools on the ground before she walked to the soldiers. She ignored the stares she received from the villagers and kept walking. She turned a blind eye to the yells of the soldiers.

"Leave him alone!" Luana yelled

"Get back to work! All of you!"

"I said ! Leave him alone !" Luana screamed outraged when the soldiers hit the man again

"And what are you going to do huh?"

Luana glared at the guard and he just grinned before returning to torture the villager.

"He did nothing wrong !"

"If he didn't want to be punished, he had to work harder!" One of the newer guards declared

"Not if he worked as hard as he could!"

The soldiers that came from behind Luana tried to drag her away but they failed when she hit him with her elbows in their stomachs. They groaned in pain and she continued to glare at the soldier in front of her.

His eyes widened but that didn't stop him from hurting the villager. She glared but in the distance, she saw her father come towards the commotion that had formed by her defiance against the soldier. She only hoped that she would come out of it without him recognising her.

But that was highly doubted.

* * *

**R&R please…reviews make me smile and I cannot lie**

_A/N : next chapter : the knights arrive and meet Marius Honorius and his family._


	4. 4 : Meeting Destiny

**Disclaimer: I don't own King Arthur, except Luana, and she's pretty okay to own.**

**Chapter 04: Meeting Destiny**

* * *

_Sorry for the late update, I was having a writers block, also, my Beta reader wasn't online so don't look at the mistakes, R&R please, reviews make me smile and I cannot lie_

* * *

Luana sits in the garden of the larger mansion and sighs. She doesn't know what to do and honestly, there isn't much to do around the village. The roman soldiers are extra careful around her, making sure that, if they did hurt the villagers, that Luana wasn't around.

She knew about it, but decided not to do anything, it would only anger Marius, and that was the last thing she wanted. She straightens her clothes and walks up to the village where the farmers were working with the soldiers looking over them.

Lately, she hasn't been calling the two adults 'mother' and 'father'. But just by their names. Her memories are finally coming back and she knows that this isn't her birthplace. That the two of them, aren't her real parents.

The gates close in front of her when she sees 7 horses coming closer to the mansion. Behind her, Marius comes closer. She pulls her hair out of the ponytail and made sure it's hanging in front of her round face. Marius doesn't see her as she runs up to the wall where Fulcinia and Alecto stand, looking over the village.

She doesn't hear the conversation between Marius and the commander of the knights, who she thinks to be called Arthur. Her eyes focused on the black haired knight behind him. She looks at the rest of the knights. Her eyes rest on the last knight.

Sandy brown hair with small braids. A bird sits on his shoulder and misty eyes, like he's hiding something. The tattoos on his face were triangles in a dark blue color, fitting perfectly with his brown skin, tainted by all the battles.

"Who is Alecto?" The line interrupts her thoughts as she shakes her head and turns her attention back to Arthur and Marius.

"I am Alecto."

Arthur nods and his eyes stay on Luana. She looks in his deep green eyes but looks way when she follows Alecto to Marius.

"You do know that he's going to freak when he sees you dressed like that?"

"Like I care about his reaction."

Alecto nods and stands next to his father. Luana notices Arthur grasping his sword tight in his hand. His eyes fall on her again, so do the eyes of the two knights she has noticed earlier. She looks at them again, one by one and notices that the last knight was avoiding her eyes. She smiles softly, he seemed familiar.

"This is my sister, Lady Luana." Alecto introduces her to the knights.

Arthur's eyes widen briefly. She looks familiar but now that he knows her name, he's sure of it. Nothing is said between them. Luana doesn't smile and the knights look shocked. She feels the gaze of Marius upon her clothes and knows that he's angry with her, but that it isn't wise to break the silence that fills the air.

Tristan jumps from his horse, slowly, he walks towards Luana. She takes a step back, but not in fear. He reaches out for her face, saying nothing. He just looks in her eyes and misses the sparkle in them.

"Tristan, you alright?" Gawain asks, breaking the cold silence in the air

Tristan smiles at Lancelot, saying nothing. Lancelot looks at Luana in awe but keeps his mouth. Arthur looks at the two knights and then back at the girl he thought dead. Luana looks confused at the knight in front of her. But slowly, she begins to recognize the knight. The braids, the dark eyes, the brown hair.

"I'm sorry." Luana softly whispers, only letting Tristan hear it.

"For what?" He asks

Luana looks at him and then back at Lancelot. The dark curls and the dark eyes, how could she forget that face? She sees him every time she closes her eyes. She turns towards Arthur and smiles softly. He dismounts his horse and walks up to her, enclosing her in a hug that he had longed to do since she disappeared.

"I don't remember much, only glimpses. I remember some things, small things."

Arthur smiles softly and nods. Alecto and his family look strangely at the behavior of the knights when Luana appeared in front of them. Alecto smiles, knowing that the knights have a connection with her past.

Luana smiles softly when she felt the arms of Arthur wrap around her tiny frame. She looks in his deep brown eyes and knows that he had been worried about her, fearing she might not be alive anymore. Her memories are still foggy, but fragments come back by seeing every knight.

Small things, like a sweet moment, a funny moment, a loving moment. Marius looks at the knights inventively. They are distracted, but Arthur isn't. He sees the man hanging on a wooden frame; bleeding from the severe wounds the soldiers have given him.

His sword glisters in the sun as Arthur walks rapidly to the man. He breaks the man free from his chains. He falls on the ground, Luana looks around, the villagers look at Arthur, then at the village elder en then at Luana. She felt a hand upon her shoulder as she looks at Lancelot who stands behind her, smiling.

"How did you get here?" He softly asks her.

"I don't know, I don't remember much from the time before I woke up here."

Lancelot nods, "We'll help you."

Luana looks at the dark-haired knight. Lancelot watches her; the sparkle has disappeared from her eyes. He wondered if she could still fight like she used to. He looks at Arthur who is talking to the villagers. Tristan looks at Luana's clothes. The black clothes are completely her style, he smiles softly.

Marius looks at Luana and drags her away from Lancelot by her wrist. Luana glares at Marius and Lancelot, Tristan and the rest of the knights look angry at the roman. Marius pulls Luana closer to him. She protests but Marius holds her too tight for her to do anything.

"What do you think you are wearing girl?" He whispers furious in her ear while she struggles to break free from his grasp that holds her tight to his chest. She looks at Tristan who is glaring at Marius for holding her like that.

"Let go of me!" Luana spats angry, the grasp on her wrist begins to hurt but she ignores the sharp pain forming under the hand of Marius. Arthur raises his sword towards Maruis' neck. Luana looks at the glistering metal of the mighty sword and takes a deep breath.

"You release her now and start packing your things to leave for Hadrian's Wall, even if I have to tie you to my horse and drag you all the way there." Arthur glares at Marius who slowly releases her. Luana pulls her wrist out of his weakened grasp and rubs it soothingly, hoping that it won't bruise.

"My lady, my knights are hungry." Arthur turns to Fulcinia who looks at Marius in question. He nods and she leaves quickly, not wanting to anger the roman commander even more. Arthur lowers his sword and nods to Dagonet who begins to look at Luana's wrist.

"Is he always like that?"

"Mostly when he's angered, in other words, mostly with me." Luana manages a weak smile.

Dagonet bandages her small wrist and looks in her eyes. "Good to have you back."

"Luana, you better wear something else if you don't want to anger him some more." Alecto finally speaks after all the events that happened before his eyes. Luana looks at him and nods softly. She looks at the knights once more before walking inside.

Lancelot looks at her retreating form and smiles; they had finally found their sister-in-arms. Luana walks in the larger mansion, she wants to return to the knights as soon as possible, her dress is simple, just for traveling, the skirt is long, and the top is long sleeved. The fabric is light and dark green, her favourite colour.

She looks at herself in the mirror and begins to pin up her hair when a soft breeze touches her face. She watches the knights assemble everything they might need for the journey. Marius shouts to the guards to hurry up and finish their job and Luana frowns.

Arthur walks away from her sight and she quickly stands up when she hears commotion outside. She runs towards the knights upon their horses and looks at Arthur who's glaring at two roman soldiers with his sword raised.

"What's going on?"

Arthur looks angry at the two soldiers who look afraid of the roman commander. Dagonet breaks down the badly cemented wall of stones, revealing a wooden door. Luana frowns, she wasn't allowed to enter this small part of the mansion and she began to wonder what's behind that door.

"Open the door!" Arthur commands angry

"The door is locked…from the inside."

Luana rolled her eyes and looks at Lancelot.

"Arthur, we have no time." Lancelot protests,  
"Do you not hear the drums?" Galahad asks

Arthur doesn't listen to the protests of the other knights, he nods to Dagonet. The door breaks open with just a few pushes from Dagonet. Arthur enters the small house first, grabbing a torch on the way. Lancelot and Luana follow swiftly.

" How dare you set foot in this holy place!" One of the monks grabs Lancelot by his collar. Lancelot stabs the obnoxious monk in the stomach, the body falls on the ground, Lancelot glares at the dead body and then at the other monk."There was a man of _God."_  
"Not my god!"

" This one's dead." Dagonet states, looking sad.  
"By the smell, they are all dead. And you. You even move, you join him" Gawain points at the dead monk on the ground.

Luana looks around in horror, the smell of rotten corpses invades her mind and senses. She looks at Lancelot with sad eyes. Lancelot hugs her briefly before opening another cage. Luana watches the other knights and her eyes widen when she sees Dagonet saving a young boy.

"Lucan!" Luana runs towards the boy who's eyes are half open, the boy looks at her and softly whispers "Lu?" before falling into an unconscious state. Dagonet and Luana quickly walk outside with the young boy.

"You know him?"

"I took care of him when his parents were to busy working. Poor boy, his arm is broken."

"Stop what you are doing!" Marius approaches Arthur, yelling like a mad man. Luana tears her gaze away from Lucan and glares at Marius.

"What is this madness?" Arthur asks angry, his eyes set on Marius  
"They are all Pagans here!" Marius answers furious  
"So are we." Galahad speaks in the conversation.  
"They refuse to do the task God has set for them! They must die as an example!"

Luana walks to the side of the young woman Arthur brought out of the dungeon, glaring at Marius for saying that. Arthur glares at him and replies angry "You mean they refused to be your serfs!"  
"You are a Roman. You understand. And you are a Christian! " Marius' eyes widen in shock  
"You! You kept them alive!" Marius' points at Luana and slaps her across the face when she stands up next to Arthur.

Arthur immediately retaliates by punching Marius in the face, knocking him over to the muddy ground. Arthur grabs Excalibur and points it at Marius' neck, the guards come closer but Lancelot draws his swords to stop them.

"When we get to the Wall, you will be punished for this heresy." Marius threatens Arthur who looks calmer then before. Arthur sternly grabs Marius by his collar, replying " Perhaps I should kill you now and seal my fate."

Luana guides the villagers to the carriages that are prepared for them. Arthur is making sure everything is going according to plan. Tristan approaches Luana silently, before he's completely behind her, she turns around, smiling softly at him.

"Hear you were attacked by the roman."

"Attacked is a strong word Tristan, and it wasn't the first time."

"You alright?"

"O'course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

Tristan nods and hugs her before leaving again. She looks around and sees her horse standing at the carriage of the knights. She walks towards it and pat it on the head. Smiling through the small tears that have appeared in her eyes.

"She always rides with us, but after you disappeared, she became tame."

"It's a shame really" Luana smirks

Jols smiles and unties the horse. "Think you can ride her again?"

"Not in those clothes." Lancelot answers for Jols

"Thank you Lancelot, I pretty well know I can't ride her in these clothes."

Lancelot grins and looks surprised when Luana uses a knife to cut her skirt at the side. She smiles cocky at him and he smirks back. She lost her leather uniform when she disappeared. Luana thanks Jols for taking care of her horse and leads it away, while talking with Lancelot.

Alecto watches Luana with open eyes. He knows she's not his sister, but he can't help feeling brotherly feelings towards the girl, after living with her for three years. He walks towards her and still looks shocked.

"What did you do to your skirt, you have a death wish?"

"Not immediately Alecto, and you don't need to worry for me, not anymore that is."

"I'll always worry for you Lu', just don't let dad see you."

Lancelot looks at Alecto walking away from them both. He looks at Luana who's smiling brightly before she walks towards the other knights with Lancelot following.

* * *

_at the part where Marius slaps Luana, it's because he thinks that Luana knows what was happening down there, to bad for her she did not...I couldn't get that in the text, sorry ;)_

_MJLS _


	5. 5 : Romans

**Disclaimer : Don't own it **

**Chapter 5 : Romans **

* * *

_Special thanks to :_

_Fernir 666, my wonderful Beta who supports me through everything ! _

_Atanvarne06 for the nice review I received on the last chapter _

* * *

the night was dark, the moon was hidden behind the dark rain clouds that hung over Britain like a curtain. Luana walked over to Tristan as her dress moved with her legs. The cut she had made earlier had started some protest from Marius but she just smirked at Lancelot and ignored his words that filled the air.

"You never gave up hope did you?"

"Should I have?"

Luana looked down at her feet smiling, she looked back up to Tristan and shook her head softly while smiling at her older brother. He smiled back but it soon disappeared from his face. He cut a piece of the apple in his hand and ate it silently. Luana sat down next to him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I missed your presence...it's so soothing and calm."

"And yours isn't?"

"Maybe a little." She looked up and smirked at her brother before placing her head back on his shoulder.

The wood of the fire made a soft noise as the fire ate away the wood. Luana looked into the flames and smiled, the warmth on her face. Lancelot looked from the fire at the two siblings. He smiled at Luana's face.

His eyes focused on the fire again as he avoided Luana's gaze upon him. Luana laughed silently as she saw Lancelot's eyes dart from her face to the fire in mere seconds. Tristan didn't look at her but just smiled softly.

Luana kissed Tristan softly on the cheek before moving closer to the flames. Lancelot watched her move, the cut she made in the skirt showed her legs a little as she walked towards him. She sat next to him and smiled brightly.

Slowly, the other knights moved out to watch out for the Saxons, or to go to sleep. Luana's eyes began to close as she forced herself to stay awake. A small sound behind her and Lancelot made her more alert to her surroundings.

She quickly looked over her shoulder and sighed softly as she saw Guinevere come closer to her and Lancelot.

" 'Tis a beautiful country is it not? "

Lancelot turned his head and looked at Guinevere. He smiled at her and then looked back at the fire.

"If you say so. " His voice was distant, his eyes glazed over as Luana watched him.

"And where do you come from that compares? The Black Sea? This is heaven for me. " Guinevere asked softly while looking at the both of them.

"I don't believe in heaven. I've been living in this hell." Luana softly whispered so only the other two people could hear her talking. Lancelot nodded in agreement.

Guinevere didn't reply, her expression didn't even change. Thunder was heard and Lancelot looked up into the sky, looking like he was savouring it. Rain started to fall heavier with snow joining it.

Luana stretched out a hand and felt the rain on her hand, her head was also turned up to the sky. Rain and snow fell together on their faces in harmony. Finally, Lancelot looked down at Guinevere who was still looking at him blandly.

"Rain and snow at once. A bad omen. " Luana softly whispered and Lancelot smiled. She opened her eyes and smiled back before leaving the two alone to go to sleep. She was too tired to talk to Guinevere and she wanted to be alert tomorrow.

**X**

Whispers in the forest, trees moving with the wind. The light dimmed by the trees. Footsteps moving around fast. Luana opened her eyes and frowned. The wind moved through her hair and across her face. Silently, she stood up and grabbed her bow while walking closer to the sounds. She sent a glance at Tristans sleeping place but noticed that he wasn't sleeping, nor was he present.

She walked through the woods, using the shadows of the trees as a cloak. Marius and a few roman soldiers were talking together. Slowly, Luana's hand clammed around her bow and the arrow in her other hand cracked.

Marius looked in the direction of the noise but Luana hid behind a tree before he could see her. She cursed herself as she held her breath. Marius turned back to the soldiers and the whispers restarted.

Luana sighed in relief that she wasn't caught and began to climb in the tree. Once she had a good look on the camp and Marius she sat down and prepared her bow. An arrow was placed upon the bow and aimed towards Marius' chest.

"Seize him."

Lucan was woken brutally when the soldiers took him away from Dagonet. He began to scream which woke up Dagonet.

"We have the boy!" Marius yelled for the whole camp while Lucan was struggling to get free from the grasp Marius had on his throat. Fulcinia ran towards her husband and began to protest against his actions as he pushed her to the ground.

Luana aimed and fired away her arrow. It landed precisely in Marius' chest as his eyes widened and the grip around Lucan faltered. Marius fell dead on the ground right when Guinevere came to the scene with her bow and arrow raised.

Slowly behind her, Lancelot and Arthur came up to Guinevere. Luana jumped out of the tree and landed square on her feet.

"Your aim seems to be better." Lancelot smirked in her direction. She smirked back and walked to stand next to him. Lucan quickly walked over to Dagonet from the moment Marius' grip faltered. Dagonet grabbed his sword and stood in attack position as the soldiers raised their swords to fight the knights. Not long after Marius was killed, Bors came to the scene, yelling.

"Do we have a problem?"

The Romans quickly stood next to each other, their swords raised as they needed to protect themselves. Luana watched as they dropped their swords at the command of Arthur and smiled to Lancelot as he began to walk away.

**X**

"Thanks Jols"

Jols smiled and nodded before leavnig her with her horse. She smiled softly at the animal and patted it softly on the head.

"Missed me girl? I bet you have." She softly whispers to the animal, it's large eyes look back at her. She grins and nods "I missed you over the years, was like there was a part of me missing, my shadow…you"

"You called your horse Shadow?"

"I'm sorry about Marius" Luana kept her eyes on the horse as Alecto stood behind her

"He was on the wrong path, you don't need to be sorry."

Luana shook her head and turned to Alecto, behind him, Lancelot kept a close watch on her. After Marius this morning, his trust for the Roman family had faltered. Alecto looked behind him and sighed annoyed.

"They're all keeping such a close watch on me…"

"They don't trust Romans, especially not after this morning." Luana turned back to her horse.

"You were raised by them."

"Yes, but they also took us away from our lands…"

Alecto sighed and nodded softly before walking away to the carriage. Lancelot came closer to her, Luana turned to him and frowned slightly before smiling.

"Getting ready for the trip?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"I'm all ready to go."

Luana shook her head and laughs a little before following Lancelot to the other knights with their horses.

* * *

**R&R please**

**Reviews make me smile and I cannot lie**

**Check out my homepage…all information about my stories you can find just there !**


	6. 6 : Lost Way

**Disclaimer : I don't own King Arthur**

**Chapter 06 Lost Way**

* * *

Luana felt unsure, she held the sword in her hand and looked as it shinded in the brightness of the sun. She looked at Lancelot who stood in front of her, one of his swords in his hand.

"You sure about this?" He asked

"I need to know where I'm standing don't I?" Luana told him.

She needed to know how much she still knew of her swordskills. Alecto and the other knights stood at the side, waiting for the two to begin the practice fight. Luana gripped the handle of her sword thight in her hand before noddig to Lancelot.

They both attacked as the blades clashed with each other. The nature around them was wonderful as snow covered the trees. The snow under their feet was melting by the constant moving of things and people.

Luana tried to strike Lancelot but he blocked her attack easily. When he attacked her, she was just in time to avoid it. She smiled and attacked him again. He smiled and nodded to her. Their fight wasn't as quick as Lancelot was used to but they both managed to put up a good struggle.

Luana took deep breaths to calm down. She was sweating as they had been fighting for the past half hour. The group would soon leave again and the saxons were coming closer and closer.

"Your moves aren't as precise as they used to be." Lancelot told her.

Luana was still taking deep breaths as she nodded, "I know."

Lancelot smiled at her as he took a deep breath. He sheeted his sword back behind his back as Luana did the same. The both of them walked over to the small river that flowed a little further and splashed some water in their faces.

The water was freezing, but it was a relief against their warm faces. Luana smiled at Lancelot and stood up.

"We better get back to the group before they begin to worry."

Lancelot nodded, sadly. He wanted to be alone with her as long as possible. He took a deep breath and walked back with her. The group was ready to leave when they arrived and they quickly mounted their horses and rode up to Arthur who greeted them.

**X**

They were getting miles ahead from the Saxons, but the drums were still heard behind them. It didn't scare them, it motivated them to go faster and to get going. Luana looked around, the white snow on the ground was full of footprints.

"How're you feeling?" Arthur asked, riding next to her.

"Like I'm alive again." Luana smirked

Arthur smiled and looked behind him. Guinevere was sitting in the carriage, looking outside.

"What happened between you two?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Arthur frowned, turning back to the front. Luana looked at the commander of the knights and nodded softly before smiling.

Lancelot rode next to her and smiles as she looked surprised. She nodded as a greeting and looked back in front of her.

"Something's wrong?" Lancelot asked, breaking the silence between them "You're awfully quiet these days."

"Can't I be quiet Lance?" Luana smirked and looked at him.

"You can," Lancelot nodded "but it's not normal."

Luana kept quiet for a little while, she smiled a little, it was almost invisible to Lancelot. It was a sad, quiet and reserved smile.

"I'm just thinking a little." She answered slowly.

"About?" Lancelot asked sly

"Nothing special." Luana quickly filled in.

Lancelot nodded slowly and smiled. She whipped her brown hair out of her eyes with one hand as she watched Lancelot ride next to her. Lancelot thought of what to say next as the silence filled the air between them.

The drums behind them motivated them to move further and quicker instead of lingering too long at one place. Slowly, the knights began to talk with each other and Lancelot let out a soft and quiet sigh as he saw Luana interact with Gawain.

He quickly rode up to Arthur as he heard her laugh in the background with Gawains jokes.

"She still loves you." Tristans voice alerted him back to the road and he watched the silent scout call his bird to him.

"I know that…I'm just a little nervous Tristan." Lancelot quickly said. Tristan raised an eyebrow at him disbelieving.

Lancelot sighed and watched Tristan ride away. He looked at Arthur and then over his shoulder only to smile softly at Luana who couldn't see it. He noticed Arthur was looking at him skeptically.

"You really love don't you?" Arthur asked smirking a little

"Don't you love Guinevere?"

"I'm not talking about her." Arthur nodded softly to comfirm his words.

Lancelot nodded slowly "I really love her…but whether that love is returned…"

Arthur sighed as he saw Lancelot look sad. He punched him playfully in the arm to make him laugh.

"Don't be so melodramatic."

Lancelot laughed and hit Arthur back.

**X**

Luana watched Arthur and Lancelot laugh with each other and smiled. She frowned as she looked around for her brother and shook her head when she heard the cry of his bird in the distance.

She heard the laughter of Lancelot and Arthur but it was like it was more distant then normal. Maybe it was because she wasn't focusing on it. She shrugged mentally and smiled at Galahad who rode up next to her.

"You're worrying about something aren't you?"

"About what should I be worried about?"

"I don't know…what do girls worry about the most?" Galahad asked.

Luana laughed a little and shook her head. She stroke her horse's head softly and looked behind her. Guinevere was looking distant but her eyes were fixated on Arthur. She excused herself with Galahad and Gawain and rode to the carriage where she was sitting.

"You look distant. What happened between you and Arthur?"

"Why don't you ask him?" She asked, her voice was distant like the rest of her body.

"He doesn't want to tell me." Luana smirked softly.

She greeted Dagonet inside the carriage and looked back at Guinevere who's eyes were pointed at her face.

"What happened between you and Lancelot? You two seem distant towards each other."

"We've been apart for a long time. We need to reconnect, if that's a way to say it."

Guinevere raised her head smiling and nodded. She looked at Lancelot's back and then back at Luana. Luana raised an eyebrow at her silence and wondered what she was going to say next.

"How about you and the scout."

"Oh, Tristan? We don't need to do that. We never lost connection."

"Who do you really love then? Tristan? Or Lancelot?"

"Both of them…but the love I have for Lancelot is real love."

Guinevere frowned and looked besides Luana. Luana smiled brightly and tilted her head to one side.

"Tristan's my brother." She said softly.

Guinevere looked up, surprised to hear her talk again after some silence. She nodded and smiled, her eyes glazed over as she looked distant again. Luana saluted Dagonet and rode back to the group. She rode next to the carriages and frowned slightly when she saw Alecto look distant.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Father lost his way.He used to say the Churchis there to help us stay on our path. It didn't help those he made suffer."

"The path he chose was beyond the reachof the Church, Alecto." Luana said softly

"But not of Rome. What my father believed,so Rome believes."

"What, that some men are born to be slaves? That daughters are only meant to marry someone of the higher class to bring more money in the family?No, that isn't true." Luana shook her head in response

"It is so! He told me so."

"Then he told you wrong Alecto. Every man, woman or child is equal and has it's own freedom. And not even the church can deny them that freedom."

"Is that why you became a knight? So you could be free?"

"I don't know why Alecto, many simple questions about me are left unanswered."

"Do not worry Sister, you will find the answers you seek."

Luana smiled sadly at Alecto and stroke her horse in response. She took a deep breath and looked back at the young boy.

"You don't have to call me your sister, because I'm not."

"To me, you are."

"You've become wise Alecto, don't let people corrupt your mind."

Luana rode further away from the carriage and smiled at her fellow knights as they began told her the joke they were laughing about. Alecto looked jealous at them as Luana began to laugh with them.

* * *

**R&R please**

**Reviews make me smile and I cannot lie**

**Next Chapter will be longer…I hope**


	7. 7 : Trapped

**Disclaimer : I only own Luana, the rest isn't mine.**

**Chapter 7 : Trapped**

**

* * *

**

"Ice. We're trapped." Luana said softly, looking over her shoulder to Lancelot and Arthur. Arthur looked at Tristan, wondering how they would solve this problem. The drums in the distance came closer, Luana grabbed the reins in her hands and held them tight.

She closed her eyes and looked down, taking slow breaths to calm herself down. She didn't know what as wrong with her, but her eyes looked up when she felt a hand holding hers. Lancelot smiled at her and winked as she smiled back and nodded, taking a deep breath and discarding the earlier feelings from her mind.

"It's the only way. We need to cross the ice in order to move on."

Luana took another deep breath and nodded, more to herself than to the group. She directed her horse towards the ice but it protested. She followed Lancelot's lead and stepped of, taking the horse by it's reins and guiding it over the ice, careful where she walked.

Luana exchanged glances with Lancelot every few moments, knowing that the Saxons were close. Tristan walked next to her, smiling at her.

"It'll be alright dear sister. Don't worry."

"What's wrong with Arthur?" Luana asked softly while looking worried at her commander, he was more focused on the ground under his feet, then the way he walking to. But instead of waiting for an answer, she looked at the carriages and managed a brave smile towards Lucan, the young boy smiled back at her and then turned his gaze towards Dagonet.

The ice cracked under them.

"Knights."

"I'm tired of running anyway." Luana said confident

"I'm tired of looking over my shoulder anyway." Tristan said, smirking at Luana.

Arthur looked at Lancelot, who had a look of "Well, if you have to" on his face. Arthur nodded and Guinevere quickly stepped out of the carriage, wanting to know what was happening. Arthur commanded the others to move on and Luana gave

Lucan a small kiss on his forehead, promising everything would be alright. She placed some of his long hair behind his ear and winked at the young child, knowing that it would be a dangerous fight, but to afraid to admit it.

"You're eight against two hundred."

"Nine, you can use another bow." Guinevere said behind Arthur. The knights picked up their weapons, knowing that the fights would be dangerous on the ice. The carriages moved on while the knights watched the Saxons arrive.

"You look frightened. There's a large number of lonely men out there."

"Don't worry." Luana smirked

"We won't let them rape you." Guinevere looked at Luana and smiled brightly while holding her bow in her hands. Lancelot laughed a little and shook his head. Luana looked at the knights, knowing they were ready for this. But was she?

Was she ready to face such a large army. Was she able to fight good enough to survive this. She shook the negative thoughts out of her head and squeezed Lancelot's hand. He looked at her and nodded, turning over to her and giving her a small kiss on her forehead to assure her they would come out alright.

"Well, here's goes nothing."

The Saxons shot an arrow towards the knights, Arthur smirked and nodded at Bors and Tristan, who immediately killed two soldiers of the army. Luana looked smugly at Guinevere and raised her own bow, aiming for the wings of the rank, just like Arthur said.

The soldiers fell down on the ice and Luana glanced nervously at the ice, knowing that it couldn't hold such a heavy weight. Luana cursed, seeing that they were coming to close for the ice to break in time. She drew her sword and raised it.

"Dagonet!" She yelled while letting her sword fall on the ice. She ran towards him, pulling him out of the ice as he fell in the ice cold water. Arrows attacked her but Lancelot and the other knights covered her as she grabbed the knights hand, trying to pull him out of the cold water without falling in herself. Lancelot ran towards her, pulling her out of range by her waist.

Suddenly, she fell a sharp pain in her side. She winced in pain for a moment, closing her eyes but blocked the pain out as she and Lancelot pulled Dagonet towards the others knights. Guinevere shot an arrow towards the leader, but barely missed.

The fight was over, they all knew this. Luana walked towards her horse, trying to block out the pain in her waist. She winced and held her hand to the wound, hoping that no one would see it. Dagonet sat on his horse, shivering from the cold water under the ice. Lancelot looked at her as her eyes almost closed.

Luana took a deep breath, not being able to block the pain out completely. She fell down on her knees, still holding her side, the blood covering her hand. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the staining feeling.

"I'm sorry." She softly whispered as Lancelot's face appeared in front of her. She looked at him, managing a smile before closing her eyes and letting her body fall against his.

**X**

"Don't worry Lucan, I'm sure they're both alright." Alecto assured the boy as he heard the horses of the knights coming closer to the carriage. He looked at the knights, holding up his hand as a greeting. His eyes fell on Luana, she was awake, but pale and sweating.

"What happened?" Alecto asked while Luana dismounted her horse, taking deep, troubled breaths. Dagonet helped her a little while she still held her one hand to her side. Lancelot shook his head to Alecto, meaning that it wasn't the right time to ask.

"We'll camp here for a few hours and carry on afterwards. Dagonet, take care of Luana. Tristan, go out to scout."

Tristan shot one last glance at his younger sister being carried away in Lancelot's arms and nodded before mounting his horse again and riding away in a hurry. Lancelot placed Luana down on the cot in the carriage, placing some strays of hair behind her ears and looking at her sleeping form.

She was sweating and pale. Her hand didn't leave the wound on her side and it was completely covered with blood. Dagonet slowly moved her hand away from the wound and removed her outer uniform so he could see the wound better.

Lancelot kissed Luana on her forehead before leaving the carriage, mounting his horse immediately and riding up to meet with Arthur.

"How is she?"

"Sleeping." Lancelot answered shortly.

Arthur looked away and nodded softly, his thoughts were somewhere else. Lancelot frowned at his commander and wondered what was wrong with him.

"Arthur, what is wrong with you?" Lancelot asks while he sat against the tree with the fire warming his face. Arthur didn't answer but rather looked around at the environment. The trees overlapped each other, and in the night, the small piece of wood, was overlapped by shadows and moonlight.

The fire burned happily, taking up all the oxygen around him. Lancelot rolled his eyes before storming of towards the carriage where Luana was sleeping. Tristan sat by her, holding her small hand in his.

"How is she?" He asked softly.

Tristan looked up, worry shined in his eyes as Lancelot sat a little further, leaning against the wall while sitting.

"It's a wonder she hold out until we got here."

"She's strong Tristan."

"Yeah, she is. But somehow, I keep seeing her as the small girl that pleaded with me to take her with me when I turned a knight. I keep, seeing her as the girl that needed protection from the other boys of the tribe, that always followed me wherever I went."

Lancelot smiled and looked at Tristan. He looked at Lancelot and Lancelot nodded in agreement.

"She grew up Tristan. You have to accept that."

"I thought I already did when I let you two date."

Lancelot laughed a little and shook his head at Tristan, looking at a sleeping Luana. She grew up into a beautiful woman, and he had to miss her for at least three years. But she's finally back with them. She was finally back with him and her loving brother.

Then Lancelot noticed how much Tristan had changed since she was back with the group. He was less quiet, his eyes shone with worry and love again and he wasn't sitting in the solitude anymore, at least not until Luana sat next to him, just...in silence.

* * *

**R&R please, reviews make me smile and I cannot lie **

_A/N : I am SO sorry for the slow update, I'm going to be honest with you...I was to busy with my other fics and forgot about this one I began to write this chapter as soon as I could _


	8. 8 : Almost

**Disclaimer : I don't own King Arthur**

**Chapter 8 : Almost**

* * *

Luana blinked in the sun, her eyes adjusted to the light that shone. She looked around the carriage. Luana closed her eyes again, trying to get rid of the blurry sight.

As she opened them again, she felt a wet cloth on her forehead. Her eyes locked into Tristans, Luana managed a smile at her older brother. His brown eyes smiled back but his lips stayed in the same thin line.

"Stay down, you're still wounded." Tristans calm voice informed her.

"I don't want to stay down." She complained while still trying to get up. Tristans hand pushed her back down, looking him in the eye, Luana knew he was serious. She sighed and looked away from her brothers intimidating eyes.

"Where am I?" Luana asked, frowning and looking around the room. The room was devided in two parts, with one curtain. She threw the covers from her body as she still tried to get out of the bed. Tristan shook his head and pushed her down.

"You're home, now sleep." He said intimidating. Luana frowned, knowing that she wasn't tired at all. But somehow, sleep overtook her before she knew it and her eyes closed.

**X**

Luana looked around the small town, remembering small bits of her own distant memory each passing day. She smiled brightly at the children playing around and the older ladies greeting her. Her sword was hanging against her back, giving her the most secured feeling she ever had when she was alone.

She walked towards the training fields, hoping that Tristan might not stop her from practicing. When she arrived there, Arthur was already fighting against Lancelot. Seeing them in action made Luana realize what she really missed all those years. Her friends, her family, her life.

She changed so much that, sometimes, she didn't even recognize herself when she looked in the mirror.

"Finally joining us?" Galahads voice broke her thoughts. Luana chuckled a little before she finally nodded towards the youngest knight.

"I guess I forgot how good the both of them really were." Gawain's laugh came from behind her as she sat down and watched the other knights drink something from the mug in their hands.

Luana's eyes stayed on Lancelot for a while before they took a small glance at Arthur. Both men were sweating, trying to find a weak point in each others tactics. Luana felt a sad smile crep up her lips, knowing that she missed so many years.

She knew that she could never be her old self again. To much time had passed for her to be able to pick up the pace of the old days. The girl knight closed her eyes for a moment, surprised to feel Lancelots hand on her cheek as his eyes locked into her from the moment she reopened them.

"You're feeling better?"

"How do you define better Lance?"

Lancelot smirked and walked past her, splashin some water in his face. He shrugged and began to walk away. Luana smiled brightly, following him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a comforting way. The young girl laid her head on his shoulders as they walked towards their private rooms.

"You should get more sleep." Lancelot's voice was the first thing that broke the earpiercing silence that hung between them. Luana yawned and tried to nod her head but ended up placing it back on his shoulder before she could do so.

"It's never going to be the same again is it?"

Lancelot stopped dead in his tracks as Luana's voice made him realize the truth. The young girl stopped in front of him, her brown hair hanging loosely around her eyes. Lancelot couldn't bring out a word, not one single word, as his mind progressed what Luana just said.

He blinked as he felt her soft, small hand on his cheek and her eyes locking in with his. His heart skipped a beat, knowing how beautiful her eyes shone in the bright sun.

"Everything changed so much Lancelot." She whispered, "I never expected to meet with you again. To see you guys again. To be able to get back to the life I was used to."

Lancelots hand took her own small hand from his cheek, holding it in his two hands he looked her straight in the eye.

"You have this chance now. Don't waist it." He softly whispered before leaning closer to her. Luana could feel his hot breath on her face and their lips were about to touch each other if it wasn't for the noise that interrupted them.

Luana bit her lip to keep herself from laughing as Lancelot rolled his eyes and looked annoyed at Gawain looking at the both of them with raised eyebrows and his mouth slightly open.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

It was at that moment that Luana couldn't keep her laughter inside of her. The young girl laughed a little, shaking her head at Gawain. Amusement sparkled in her eyes as she looked back at Lancelot who laughed with her.

"Not at all Gawain. Not at all." Luana said softly. Lancelot nodded in agreement and smiled at Luana while he took a step back. Luana closed her eyes, her back leaning against the wall behind her.

She heard the footsteps of Gawain fade away and opened her eyes again. She met Lancelot's eyes from the moment she could and managed a shy smile.

"I should go and get some sleep. Or I'll be lectured by Tristan."

Lancelot frowned, suddenly remembering that she was Tristans little sister. He nodded slowly, seeing her walk away from him. He shook his head out of his distant thoughts and walked towards his own cabin to freshen up.

**X**

"I swear it guys, they were _this _close to each other." Gawain parted his thumb and finger a few inches from each other to show the other knights how close they really were. Lancelot rolled his eyes and took another sip of his drink.

Arthur looked at his first knight, smiling brightly when Lancelot looked back in his eyes, a mischievous twinkle in his dark brown eyes.

"Could my eyes fooled me when I saw you and Melan hugging and kissing a few days ago." Lancelot smirked when Gawain spilled his drink when he heard the small detail.

"Gutter, gutter, gutter." Gawain looked at Lancelot who raised his eyebrows.

"I saw you two _kissing _and _frolicking. _"

The other knights began to laugh out loud as Gawain turned bright red at the things Lancelot was saying. Arthur couldn't help but laugh with his knights as they backstabbed each other through words.

The Roman commander looked at Lancelot, wondering if Gawain was telling the truth about him and Luana. Secretly, he hoped everything was true and that Lance and Luana were getting closer again.

Ever since she disappeared, he had been depressed and silent. Even Tristan had it hard the first couple of months before he began to mask his feelings from everyone around him. Lancelot had it harder. He would drink to much and his fighting would go backwards since he didnt' care about anything anymore.

Over the years, he had started to turn back to his old self. But the return of the young girl had both affected Tristan and Lancelot's life drastically. The scout was still distant, but at least he began to talk more.

Lancelot...he had changed too. His moods weren't as depressive as before. And every day, Arthur would see more and more smiles appearing on his face.

Yes, Arthur thought, his knights would be alright...

but he wouldn't.

* * *

**R&R**

**Reviews make me smile and I cannot lie**


	9. 9: Brotherly love

**Disclaimer : I don't own King Arthur...Luana however belongs to me and she's pretty cool to own **

**Chapter 9 : Brotherly love**

* * *

Luana opened her eyes slightly, adjusting to the bright light of the sun that shined in her room that early morning. The sun was just rising, causing the girl knight to realize it was still early in the morning.

Slowly, the young girl stood up from her bed, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her brown eyes. A sharp pain at her waist, she winced in pain. Slowly, Luana lifted her shirt up, revealing a red spot on the bandage around her.

Luana sighed and stood up as slowly as she could, trying not to make the wound bleed even more. In her mind, she wished Lancelot was with her to tell her everything would be alright. But she knew that nothing was as it looked like.

The saxons were coming closer to the fortress and Arthur knew that they had to get the people to leave as soon as possible. But Luana was only retrieving her memories back one by one.

She frowned, collecting the memories she had already discovered on her way with the knights. She remembered her family in Sarmatia, her loving brother. Meeting the other knights and Arthur for the first time.

Being discovered as a girl instead of a boy. That memory always made her laugh as she remembered the looks on the knight's faces. She remembered...some of their missions before she was captured.

Luana remembered waking up at the Roman estate, not knowing who she was. Everything in her mind was such a mess but slowly and patiently, she could get out of the memories that were lost.

The brown haired girl also knew that being weak wasn't a good quality when you were a knight. She grimaced as she felt the pain at her waist coming from the wound. Slowly, Luana shook the thoughts of being weak out of her mind and reminded herself that she was a knight.

She walked towards the big grass fields behind the rooms, enjoying the early sunrays on her face. She bit her lip, hoping that the pain at her waist wouldn't grow any worse than it already was.

"Where do you think you're going this early?" Tristans deep voice alerted Luana, making her to turn around rapidly. Her eyes widened as she saw her older brother looking at her with his arms crossed in front of him. Luana managed a small smile at him, trying to look like she wasn't planning anything.

"Nothing." She smiled sweetly, crossing her fingers behind her back.

Tristan raised an eyebrow at his little sister and smirked briefly before he took her in his arms. Luana winced briefly as she felt another pain through her wound. Tristan pulled back from the hug, frowning at her.

His eyes darted to the place where Luana's wound was, lifting her shirt up immediately. The young girl pushed her shirt down, not wanting her brother to see the blood on the bandage. Tristan looked at her, his eyes filled with worry as he looked at the wound in silence.

"Honestly It's nothing." She protested, trying to get her shirt over the bandage again. Tristan slowly let her shirt drop back over the wound, hiding it before he took her hand and led her towards the rooms again.

Luana sighed and let her small body be leaded away by her older brother. They entered his room.

Darkness was ruling over the sun as the curtains stayed closed for the whole day. Luana frowned, finally remembering that her brother loved the silence that the darkness brought him.

"Honestly Tristan, you're fretting to much." Luana slapped Tristan's hands away as he tried to help her sit down on his bed. Tristan showed her a small smile on his lips before he grabbed a new bandage for her wound.

Luana rolled her eyes as he looked up from her wound with a disapprouving gaze.

"Don't look at me like that." She complained as he rebandaged her waist. Her older brother chuckled a little as the girl winced in pain when he briefly touched the open wound.

The female knight raised an eyebrow at Tristan while she crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking at him with a questionable look.

"What? You enjoy seeing me in pain?"

"It's a way to keep you from doing something stupid."

Luana made a small 'o' with her mouth as Tristan finished with the bandage. She slowly covered the bandage with her shirt again and took Tristan's hand to get up from the low bed.

"I thought you didn't need any help." He smirked. Luana groaned and shook her head, muttering something under her breath that Tristan couldn't understand. The scout took his sister close to him and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead before walking with her towards the green fields behind the fortress.

**X**

"I didn't expect her to be fighting already."

"She couldn't sit still long enough so I let her." Tristan took a bite from his fresh apple, ignoring the smile Arthur gave his scout.

Lancelot blocked another attack coming from the much smaller girl and looked surprised she could already put so much force behind her attack. Luana took a deep breath and attacked the first knight once more.

The dark haired night was sweating in the hot midday sun but Luana didn't show any sign of giving up. Arthur watched the two spin around each other before trying to hit the other with more force than the previous hit.

"How is her condition?" He asked, not knowing how much the wound had healed already since the attack. Tristan looked at his sister trying to attack Lancelot again before replying to his commander.

"Recovering. The wound has stopped bleeding severly like it did so many days ago."

Arthur nodded, still wondering if the girl knight should be already fighting in her condition. He could see that she was getting tired and that Lancelot wouldn't give up so easily. However, no matter how tired she was, that didn't stop her from clashing her swords with Lancelot's in an attack.

The sound of metal meeting each other in short moments echoed over the green field, however, the sounds were still not loud enough to tower over the noises coming from the city behind them.

"Lancelot! Don't hold back!" Tristan yelled to the fighting couple, "She can handle it!"

The dark haired knight kept his eyes on the small girl standing in front of him, nodding as a response to Tristan. His hands grabbed the handles of the twin blades thight as he raised one of his swords.

Luana smirked, blocking the unexpected attack just inches from her wound.

"That..was a close one." Luana whispered softly, pulling away from Lancelot as he sheetened the unused sword.

"Indeed." Lancelot nodded. His eyes scanned the green field, looking for some shadow while sweat covered his brow.

His brown eyes smiled as his feet brought him to the large tree in the middle of the field. Luana waited for a few moments to gain her breath before she decided that she shouldn't be standing on her feet in the burning sun.

Slowly, Luana sat down. She winced a little as the wound stung but Lancelot didn't notice, leaning against the tree with his eyes closed.

"Giving up already?" Luana smirked at him, trying to forget the brief pain that went through her body. Her brown eyes closed, enjoying a soft breeze that went through her hair and touched her face.

"Just five minutes break. That's all."

"Sure, you're just afraid you'll lose to a girl."

Lancelot opened his eyes and looked at Luana who copied his previous position with a smile on her lips. He sat up, looking at the one girl he loved relaxing in the shadow of the tree. Lancelot smiled a little before playing a huge grin on his lips.

Luana opened her eyes just in time to see Lancelot attack her. Her mouth opened to scream, but the laughter and the wriggling of her body to get free from his grasp made her fail in the attempt.

She felt Lancelot sitting on her legs and used the last bit of strenght she had left to turn the positions around. Lancelot fell backwards, seeing Luana's face hoover above him with some of her long brown hair hanging in front of her eyes.

The knight smirked before circling his arms around her tiny waist, pulling her closer to his body that caused their lips to finally meet in a soft kiss. Luana's eyes widened before she relaxed in Lancelot's arms and deepened the kiss.

Tristan took a bite from his apple, looking at the two figures that were Luana and Lancelot. The scout shook his head and turned away from the sight.

"Finally." He softly muttered under his breath as he took another bite of his green apple, walking into the city laying behind the thick walls of the fortresss.

* * *

**R&R please...**

**Reviews make me smile and I cannot lie...**


	10. 10 : Last Night Together

**Disclaimer : I don't own King Arthur **

* * *

**Special thanks to**

**Skay** : thanks for liking the storyline I invented for this story. you made me smile by reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 10 : Last Night Together**

* * *

"Where do we go from here Lance? The saxons are coming, war is upon us." Luana aksed "And I am still searching for myself in a sort of way." She added in a whisper. Lancelot stroke her hair and gave her a kiss on the crown of her head as she placed it on his shoulder.

Lancelot didn't speak as they just sat under the shadow of the tree with each others presence. He wanted to say something, something to reassure her. But his mind couldn't find the right words. Letting out a smal sigh, Lancelot pulled her closer to him.

"How is your wound?" He asked carefully, trying to change the subject.

"Almost healed." Luana answered with a small smile, showing Lancelot the wound. It was slowly disappearing again, like it was never there in the first place. Just in the memories of that day.

Lancelot's fingers traced across the scar before he looked up from it and pressed his lips against Luana's in a passionate kiss. He looked her straight in the eye and brushed some of her dirty brown hair out of her eyes.

Luana looked away and sighed deeply. Lancelot frowned, placing his rough hand on her porcelain cheek and forcing her to look at him.

"Listen to me, everything is going to work out in the end."

Luana took a deep breath. "I can't help it but I keep worrying about everything."

Lancelot nodded "You're getting paranoid." He added a little smirk to show her he was joking. Luana rolled her eyes and laughed a little.Lancelot took her smaller hand in his and pulled her up.

**X**

They walked through the city, ignoring the people that were shouting against some one on the other side. Or at the carriages of the leaving romans. The whole city was in an uproar. The knights were finally free of their Roman bounds and slowly, the soldiers from Rome left England one by one.

Everyone knew that the Saxons were coming closer and that they were on the edge of war. Every single woman was afraid for her husband. Every mother was afraid for her child. It was what the war did to your family. It was what the war did to the people.

Luana looked around the city, clinging onto Lancelot as they walked through the hallway of the dorms.

"Luana." Alecto's voice caused the young girl to stop dead in her tracks. Lancelot moved in front of her as soon as he saw Alecto standing behind them. Luana placed her hand on his shoulder and reached out to whisper something in his ear.

"You sure?"

"Very sure." Lancelot nodded unsure and gave her a peck on the cheek before he walked past Alecto, leaving him all alone with Luana.

"We're heading out for Rome." The young boy started "I'm guessing you won't be joining us?"

"No I'm not." Luana answered rapidly. Alecto looked at the floor, fiddling with the sleeves of his robe. Luana managed a small smile at him as he finally dared to make eye contact.

"Will you take care of Lucan? Like you always did?"

"He will be spoiled rotten." Luana smirked "If he isn't already."

She gave Alecto one last hug, bidding him farewell and telling him to take care before she walked further down the hall in search for Tristan or Lancelot.

**X**

"How's Arthur?"

"Overloaded by worry." Tristan said simply.

Luana sighed and sat down against the wall of the fortress. Tristan gave her and apple as he slowly took his place next to her. All of the sudden, the hawk came to sit on Luana's shoulder, causing her to flinch for a small moment. Tristan chuckled and carefully took the bird from his sister.

Luana took a bite from the apple and looked straight in the eyes of the bird on her brothers arm.

"What's troubling you?"

"A little bit of everything I think."

Tristan frowned at her answer but nodded anyway. He placed his arm over her shoulders and pulled her in a hug. Luana laid her head on his shoulder and chewed on her apple as she looked at all the passing people.

Luana's eyes darted back to the hawk that started to pick in the ground in search for worms. She smiled slightly at the animal as Tristan looked in front of him with his back against the fortress wall.

"It's so strange..." Luana softly whispered.

"What is?"

"I got this feeling...that something bad is about to happen."

Tristan looked at his sister with a questionable look in his eyes, knowing she wouldn't see it anyway since her eyes were still fixated on the searching bird.

"Not everything happens the way we want it-"

"And we have to accept that. Yes I know." Luana interrupted, rollling her eyes slightly. "But that doesn't remove the feeling."

Tristan managed a weak smile as his younger sister stood up and leaned against the wall on one leg.

"You shouldn't be worrying this much Luana. You should concentrate on getting some more of your memories back."

Luana looked away with her arms crossed over her chest. Tristan shook his head at his stubborn sister and stood up from the dirty ground. Luana's eyes kept looking at the other side of the city.

"Believe me on this sister. Once you have your memories back – even the bad ones- everything shall change."

"But what if it doesn't? I mean, what more can change once I get my memories back?" Luana asked her brother, finally looking back at him.

**X**

"Luana, listen to me. You can't fight against the saxons with us." Lancelot grabbed her by her two arms and looked her straight in the eye.

"Why not?" Her determined eyes bore straight through him.

"Because none of the knights will fight against the saxons." Arthurs voice interrupted Lancelot. His grip on Luana's arms loosened as he turned around to face Arthur with an open mouth and a surprised look in his eyes.

"What do you mean with that Arthur? Of course we are going to fight the saxons."

"No you won't Lancelot. You and the other knights will return for Sarmatia instead of staying here. This isn't your fight."

"Arthur! You can't be serious that you're planning to fight them on your own." Luana yelled at him. The commanders eyes widend slightly at her reaction as she walked closer to him.

"That must be the stupidest thing I've ever heard." She whispered in a dangerous tone with her face inches away from his.

The other knights abruptly entered the room, looking at the interaction between Luana and Arthur with amazement as the small girl began to talk back to Arthur and his ridiculous plans.

Lancelot raised his eyebrows at Tristan on the other side of the room who just shrugged and showed a little smirk at his sister. Luana glared at Arthur one last time before she stormed out of the room, leaving the commander speachless behind.

"Clearly she's not like Tristan after all." Bors said, breaking the silence that overtook the room. Arthur leaned against the wall with his mouth slightly open and his eyes widened. Lancelot rolled his eyes and looked at Bors with a look of "now is not the time" on his face.

"What's the matter Arthur? Lost your tongue?" Gawain joked, trying to get Arthur out of his state of shock.

**X**

"He couldn't find the words after you left 'im there." Luana laughed nervously, shifting on Lancelots lap while she played with a stray of hair. Lancelot's arms around her waist gave her a certain feeling of security in the loud –and sometimes dangerous- pub.

His breath tickled her neck as he started to give her small kisses on her neck to relax her.

"You've got yerself a woman Lance." Bors smirked, taking a sip from his drink.

"Can you handle her?" Galahad asked with a bright smile. Luana raised her eyebrows at Galahad.

"The question is...can I handle him?" She retorted.

The knight laughed loud, causing some of the people in the bar to look around in shock. They all ordered some more drinks and began to joke around. Lancelot however, was quiet in opposite of the other knights around the table.

Luana frowned a little and threw her arms around his neck, placing a small kiss on his silent lips. His brown eyes connected with her own as he finally managed a weak smile.

"What's troubling you?" She asked with a hint of worry in her sweet voice. Fires were burning behind them but the winter was still over the country as Luana suddenly shivered slightly.

Lancelot pulled her tiny body to his and softly whispered something in her ear. Luana laughed as the other knights directed their attention to the couple with a frown on their faces.

The young sarmatian girl stood up from Lancelot's lap, pulling him away from the bar. The other knights started to yell things behind their backs but Luana didn't care. When Lancelot finally realized where they were going, he took her wrist and leaded her instead.

Luana suddenly stopped and pressed his body against the wall while she pressed her soft lips against his in a passionate kiss. His arms circled around her tiny waist just as she pulled back. Lancelot smirked and continued his way down the hallway with Luana following him closely.

His room was dark but the small lights coming from the several candles gave the room a special feeling. Lancelot pressed Luana's body against the wall, pinning her down with his own body.

She laughed a little as she returned the kiss he gave her, placing her legs around his waist. Lancelots arms surrounded her tiny waist as her hands moved under his thin shirt. Her fingers trailed across his chest as he removed his shirt slowly.

Luana smiled a little and pulled Lancelot's body closer to hers while she threw her arms around his neck. His rough hands slowly moved under her own shirt as she raised her arms above her head so he could remove it.

**X**

"Lancelot! Come to the wall!" A knock woke Luana up as she shot up from the bed. A cold wind made her realize in what state she was before she wrapped the blanket around her figure.

She looked next to her and smiled slightly at the sleeping figure of Lancelot. Slowly, she bowed over him and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"They want you at the wall Lance." She softly whispered as he opened his eyes. He gave her a smile and nodded tiredly, getting up.

Lancelot walked up the wall, greeting the other knights while Luana just looked over the wall at the camp of the saxons in front of the fortress. Her mouth widened as she looked at the Lancelots reaction.

"Someone get Arthur now."

Luana nodded and ran down the stairs towards the dorms, knocking loudly on Arthurs door once she arrived.

"Arthur, we need you at the wall. Right now!" She yelled, waiting for him to open the door. Arthur looked up from the small pieces of broken stone to his door, frowning slightly as he opened the door and saw Luana standing breathless in front of him.

"What happened?" He asked immediately.

"We need you at the wall." Luana repeated, stepping aside as Arthur ran out of his room towards the wall.

She took another deep breath before running behind Arthur, her green dress flowing behind her as she moved up the stairs and was pulled into a hug by Tristan. Luana pulled back and frowned at her brother who just gave her a smile and kissed her forehead before stepping aside.

Luana looked over the wall again, still horrified by the amount of Saxons camped in front of her. She leaned back, meeting Lancelot's chest as she placed her head on it.

Arthur looked at each one of his knights and then his eyes locked in with Guineveres. The woad nodded and looked determined, hoping that nobody knew what she was planning. Arthur took a deep breath, reading the worry of his knights faces.

Turning away from Lancelots gaze, he watched the people on the ground. Every single one of them was watching him and the knights with intrest, wondering what was about to happen to them.

His eyes darted back to Lancelot and Luana who's eyes were closed. Slowly, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Knights. My journey with you must end here." His eyes locked in with Lancelots who bit his lip and looked away from his friend. "May God go with you."

Arthur turned around, leaving the knights alone. Lancelot shook his head and looked at Luana who once again, looked over the wall. They locked eyes and the young sarmatian girl gave a nod to her lover before he stormed of to follow Arthur down the steps of the wall.

"Arthur. This is not Rome's fight." Luana turned around, surprised by his words. "It is not your fight." She looked at the other knights who stood up to see what Lancelot had to say. Luana picked up her dress and ran after him.

"All these long years we've been together, the trials we've faced, the blood we've shed... What was it all for, if not for the reward of freedom? And now when we are so close! When it is finally within our grasp - look at me!"

Lancelot grabbed Arthurs arms, forcing him to look at the first knight. Luana looked at Guinevere standing in the crowd. The woad was looking with intrest at the interaction between Arthur and Lancelot, just like the rest of the people that had gathered around the wall.

"Does it all count for nothing?" Lancelot's voice asked Arthur while their eyes met each other in a gaze that send shivers down Luana's spine.

"You ask me that. You who know me best of all?

"Then do not do this! Only certain death awaits you here. Arthur! I beg you! For our friendship's sake, I beg you." Lancelot looked pleading in Arthur's eyes, trying to convince his best friend not to do it.

Arthur looked into the deep brown eyes of his first knight and grabbed his arms thightly while not letting his eyes look away.

"You be my friend now and do not dissuade me. Seize the freedom you have earned and live it for the both of us. I cannot follow you, Lancelot. I now know that all the blood I have shed, all the lives I have taken have led me to this moment."

Slowly, he turned around, Lancelot watched his friend disappear between the people as he let out a tired sigh. Luana placed her hand on his shoulder causing Lancelot to look over it and smile at her.

"You should respect his choice Lancelot. And his wish."

"If only he wasn't so stubborn." Lancelot grumbled under his breath.

Luana's eyes followed Guinevere for a brief moment. The knight smiled sweetly as she saw Guinevere sneaking behind Arthur and running towards the dorms.

Luana gave Lancelot a small kiss in the crook of his neck before shoving him towards the dorms.

"Come on. You need some more sleep."

"Sleep?" Lancelot raised an eyebrow and looked behind him as Luana gave him another push to get going.

"Yes Lancelot. _Sleep_."

Lancelot laughed a little and wrapped his arm around her waist before walking to the dorms, knowing that the other knights were probably laughing behind his back.

* * *

**Wow, that was a long chapter**

**R&R please**

**I love reviews and I cannot lie. They make me smile xD**

_AN : I hope you all like this chapter…I think the next chapter should be coming soon since I'm getting back on my King Arthur period…but since the exams are starting friday. I don't know when I'll update…_


	11. 11 : Don't Leave Me

**Disclaimer : I don't own King Arthur**

**Chapter 11 : Don't Leave Me**

**

* * *

**Luana strapped her bag tightly on her horse. Her eyes were small and the sun was slowly rising behind the stone buildings inside the thick walls of Hadrian Wall. She yawned a little and patted the neck of her horse once she was done. 

Lancelot slowly exited his own dorm, closing the door behind him. The first knight rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he walked over to Luana. The whole city was leaving right after dawn. And even though the knights protested heavily against Arthur's idea of fighting their enemy alone, they had to respect his wishes.

"What do you think will happen once you get back to Sarmatia?" Lancelots voice asked the question that had been plaguing them for days. Lancelot knew that she had left her tribe in the middle of the night, dressed as a boy to join Arthur's ranks.

Luana looked at Lancelot, a sad smile written across her soft, pink lips. Her fingers played with a piece of her dirty brown hair as she looked away from his gaze.

"I don't know. But I can guess though." Luana answered softly. "I'll be thrown into a marriage in which I can't find happiness nor love. That is certain." Luana added in a silent voice.

Lancelot walked closer to her, pulling her in a hug as he softly gave her a kiss on the crown of her head.

"I want you to come with me." Lancelot told her, looking her straight in the eye with his muscular arms still around her fragile waist. Luana sighed, looking down at the dirty ground.

"You know that might cause more problems Lance. I do not want anything to get worse by making that decision." Luana answered, perhaps a little bit to quickly for her own good. She slowly shook her head and sighed deeply before turning away from the man she loved.

Behind her back, Lancelot's eyes shone out sadness and disappointment but he nodded non the less, knowing why she had declined his offer. Right on the moment he wanted to say something to her, Tristan walked in with his horse at his hand.

"Ready to go?"

"We have to be." Lancelot nodded and mounted his horse before following Tristan and Luana to the carriages.

"You know...I think I'll miss this place." Luana said, smiling with perhaps a hint of sadness in her tone. Gawain nodded and shot one last look at the place they had called home for the last 15 years.

**X**

"Lancelot told me you declined his offer." Tristan's deep voice made her jump slightly as she turned her face towards him.

"I did. I think you and I both know that I'll have enough problems when I get back home. But if I don't return while you do, and they know I'm alive and well. That might add even more problems."

Tristan frowned slightly before nodded. He looked at his younger sister. He was surprised how much wiser she had become over the years. She had matured and changed so much that he had trouble finding the little shy girl from 15 years ago.

"I know I'll be forced into marriage once I get back. That was perhaps the first reason why I decided to follow you in the middle of the night."

Her older brother frowned, knowing she was right. He looked through the deep fog and smoke around Badon Hill at Arthur. A lonely rider on the top of the hill. Luana's eyes followed Bors as he yelled at their commander one last time.

For just a brief second, Lancelot and Luana's eyes met each other as they heard Arthur's yell coming from a distance. The horses turned around, causing the knights to move them out of the line to calm them down.

Luana whispered soft, Sarmatian words to her horse as Tristan picked out his bow from the carriage. The knights looked at each other. No words were said as they began to smile at each other one by one.

Lancelot handed Luana her weapons as she fastened her armor. The young Sarmatian girl gave him a small smile before giving him another peck on his lips.

"For good luck." She smirked before walking away from him.

**X**

Arthur smiled at Lancelot's smirk as the first knight drove next to him, completely donned in his armor with swords ready to be used. The other knights followed soon, proudly wearing their armors and smiles on their faces as they greeted their commander.

"You didn't really think we'd leave you here alone do you?" Gawain smirked.

They heard the drums of the Saxons, a small part of the army moved towards the gates of the wall, ready to meet whatever army Arthur had collected. Luana felt worry creep up on her as she looked around.

"Woad's." Tristan said, Arthur looked surprised at his scout and nodded, smiling a little at his knights before he rode out in front of them.

"Knights. The gift of freedom is yours by right. But the home we seek resides not in some distant land. It's in us! And in our actions on this day! If this be our destiny, then so be it. But let history remember that as free men, we chose to make it so!"

The knights yelled out loudly, pinning their representing staffs in the ground. Tristan grabbed his bow, listening to the wind and aiming high. The arrow flew over the wall, hitting the Briton that was hiding in the tree.

The knights smirked at Tristan before riding off to meet their destiny.

**X**

Luana slayed another Saxon on her path as she made her way towards Tristan. The leader of the Saxons was holding firmly against her brother and she had to admit that she feared the worst when she heard his hawk above the battle field.

She had abandoned her horse and her feet carried her to the other side of the field while she killed as many enemies as she could. Her swords were covered in grime and blood as she plunged her sword in the chest of an attacking Saxon.

Cedric grabbed a deadly wounded Tristan by his hair, through the thick black smoke, Luana could see that his eyes were directed towards Arthur who was looking horrified at the leader of the Saxons.

Just before Cedric could even hurt Tristan even more, Luana threw her knife at him, giving him a cut on his arm. Luana didn't care that he didn't get hurt more, it was only a distraction from Tristan.

Raising her sword high, she blocked his attack. From behind Cedric, she saw Galahad coming closer to them. Luana kept Cedric's attention of her while Galahad carefully took Tristan away.

Smiling to herself, Luana tried to plunge her sword in Cedric's chest but failed miserably when he grabbed her with his arm around her throat. Luana moved to break free, gasping for air when she heard Arthur's voice behind them.

"Leave her alone. Your fight is with me."

Cedric dropped Luana on the ground, causing the young Sarmatian girl to cough and grab her throat as she could breath again. Luana looked up at Arthur and Cedric, their swords clashed together in a dazzling fight.

Realizing she was in a dangerous position, Luana quickly stood up and ran away from the fight between the two commanders. Her brown eyes gazed through the thick black smoke that covered the whole battlefield and for a moment, her eyes widened as she saw Lancelot at the other side.

His face was covered in grime and blood. His eyes were wide open, just like his mouth. Luana wanted to scream right there when she saw him fall on his knees. Her legs carried her towards the first knight, fear for his life took over.

Just before he fell forward, Luana reached him, placing her hands on his shoulders and trying to look in his eyes. She yelled his name, feeling tears spring in her eyes as he didn't answer. His breathing was shallow and short rapid breaths escaped him.

It gave Luana a sense of comfort, knowing that he was still breathing assured her that he was still alive. Luana bit back the tears in her eyes as she turned around, facing the Saxon. She glared at his smirking face.

Her fingers clammed her sword tightly in her hand as she took deep and angry breaths. Luana raised her sword above her head, running towards Cynric. The elder man smirked at the girl and held his own sword ready for any counterattack.

Luana threw her sword at him, surprising him as he suspected her to fight him sword to sword. He looked down at his chest, seeing her shining but dirty sword plunged in his chest, he finally fell down on his knees.

The young Sarmatian girl pulled her sword out of his chest and quickly ran towards Lancelot, dropping her sword on the ground next to her as her both hands grabbed his face.

"Don't you dare die on me Lancelot! Don't you dare!" Luana yelled. The fight was slowly coming to it's end and Luana felt the tears fall down her cheeks. She knew that her brother was deadly wounded and that he may not survive.

But seeing her lover laying on the ground while she could've done something to stop the Saxon from shooting the armor-piercing arrow at him was to much for the young girl to handle.

"I can't loose you Lancelot." Luana buried her head in his chest, the cold metal of his armor met her forehead as she felt the tears fall down her cheeks, washing away some of the grime, dirt and blood that was still on her face.

"I can't loose you." She softly whispered in his chest as a small wind passed over the battlefield.

* * *

**R&R please**

**Reviews make me smile and I cannot lie**

_NOTE : This chapter is one of the last chapters to this story…one or two chapters following and then this story is coming to it's end…_

* * *


	12. 12 : Returning and Reuniting

**Disclaimer** : I don't own King Arthur, but Luana is mine though... 

**Chapter 12** : Returning and Reuniting

* * *

Luana was worried and that was clearly visible as she fiddled with her dirty nails, trying to get the dirt from under them. It was the only thing that kept her busy. But her mind was still fixated on Lancelot.

His pale face had scared her, she had seen dead before but never had she been so terrified of it. Luana sighed and sat down on the chair, looking at the wall in front of her. Her cheeks were still dirty from all the grime and dirt of the fight.

Tear stains were clearly visible on her cheeks as she bit her nails, trying to get her mind of the worry for Lancelot. The other knights were just as worried as her. The outcome of the battle had been victory for all of them.

But instead of going and celebrating their victory, they all sat in the waiting room, trying to wait, as patient as they could, for any news of Lancelot or Tristan. The young Sarmatian girl thought of going home.

What would happen to her? Her mind answered the question almost immediately. Marriage. It was probably already arranged and she knew her parents would be furious at her for leaving the tribe just to follow Tristan and turn into a knight herself.

But she was happy being a knight, knowing she could defend herself instead of hiding between the men when it was necessary. Luana sighed frustrated and ran out of the room before she slammed the door of her own bed room roughly behind her.

She saw some food standing at her small table but Luana wasn't hungry. She knew she was starving herself but she just couldn't get something through her throat at that moment. Luana sat down on her bed, feeling the tears fall down her cheeks as she heard a knock on the door.

Luana didn't look up towards the door, she only pulled her legs closer to her chest and placed her head on her knees. Arthur walked in the room, looking for her. When he noticed her sitting against the wall on her bed, he walked over to her and placed his arm over her shoulder.

Luana looked up from her position and smiled a little at Arthur, a tear fell down her cheek as she placed her head on his shoulder and cried while Arthur rubbed soft circles on her back.

**X**

Rain poured down on the knights. Galahad grumbled and wrapped his cloak tighter around him for warmth. Luana smiled softly and closed her eyes, enjoying the drops of water falling down on her eyelids.

"You know, we could've been out of here already." He complained, looking at Arthur with a small glare.

"Well don't look at me, you were the ones who decided to come and help me out." Luana chuckled a little and looked around to the group of knights.

"Tell me again...why are we standing outside in the first place?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at Arthur and the other knights. Bors shrugged and walked back inside.

The young girl shook her head and walked away, probably towards the stalls to prepare her horse for their upcoming journey towards Sarmatia. Their home. Luana had to admit to herself that she was a little scared of what would happen once her parents saw her again.

She met Tristan sitting with his horse, the hawk silently eating from his palm. Luana smiled at her brother and the hawk, knowing he would make it through alright.

"I thought you had freed her." Luana whispered, pulling Tristan's attention away from the bird and towards her. Luana went to sit down next to her brother and placed her head on his chest, looking at the bird.

"She returned to me after the battle." Tristan said calmly. Luana nodded and smiled as her brother wrapped his arm around her shoulders to pull her closer.

"He's going to be alright Luana. Don't be afraid." The scout softly whispered in her hair as she nodded, knowing that Lancelot survived the first few nights on his own.

"Ready to go home?" Tristan asked, looking down at his sister.

"I'm not sure..." Luana frowned, her mind had been on returning to Sarmatia all the time since she had heard that Lancelot would survive.

And she didn't' want to imagine how her parents would react when she returned. Tristan nodded and gave Luana a small kiss on the crown of her head before he held his arm in the air, telling the hawk to fly away.

The young Sarmatian girl looked at the sky as the bird flew away and the sun cleared the dark skies up.

**X**

"I guess we have to say goodbye after all." Lancelot said sadly, looking at Luana who had difficulty with holding back the tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks. She bit her lip, trying to stop them but failing miserably. Luana nodded, knowing she might not see him again.

"Don't forget, two weeks." Lancelot whispered as Luana suddenly wrapped her arms around his chest and cried in his shirt. The young Sarmatian girl nodded in his shirt, not wanting to let him go.

Lancelot wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on her head, closing his eyes and enjoying the last moment they had together.

"I don't' want you to go." Luana whispered, pulling back from the hug with tears slowly falling down her cheeks. Lancelot used his thumb to whip some of the tears away and gave her another kiss on the lips.

"We'll see each other again. Two weeks and then we will meet again. Here, on this spot. For one last journey." Lancelot smiled a little at her, encouraging her to do the same. He didn't want to leave with her being sad. He wanted her to be happy.

Tristan nodded to Lancelot, placing his hand on Luana's shoulder as the first knight mounted his horse and drove off towards the other side of the hill. The young Sarmatian girl took a deep breath and whipped the remaining tears away with her sleeve before she followed Tristan to their own horses.

Looking down the hill to the little village at the foot of the hill, Luana frowned and a small smile appeared on her lips.

"I finally remember what home was like." Luana stated, looking at Tristan as they looked over their village. Her older brother looked in surprise at his sister and smiled brightly, leading her down the hill to finally meet their family again after 15 years.

**X**

In opposite of Tristan jumping of his horse the moment he stood in front of their parents, Luana slowly dismounted her horse and stood shy behind her older brothers frame, trying to hide herself from her parents judging gaze.

Yes, these were her parents. But she had a sense of fear for them as she knew she was in trouble for leaving in the middle of the night. Luana knew for herself that she had changed a lot in the last past 15 years and that she didn't look like the girl they had seen last time.

Their mother was smiling so brightly that it shocked Luana. She hugged Tristan, telling him how much he had actually changed over the years. Their father however, kept his eyes on her, causing Luana to start and play nervously with her long, dirty brown hair.

Her mother turned her eyes towards her standing behind Tristan's larger frame, gasping in shock as she saw how much her youngest daughter had actually changed. Luana's eyes widened as she gazed at Tristan in shock when her mother pulled her in a breath taking hug.

Tristan showed a shocked Luana a smile as his father lead him away from the girls. Her mother looked Luana straight in the eye and smiled with some small tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Look how much you've changed. I barely recognized you." Her mother said excited while looking at Luana from head to toe. Luana smiled shy and nodded, playing with a stray of her dirty and greasy brown hair.

She wasn't used to this situation and knew that somewhere deep inside, her mother was still angry at her. The older woman shook her head disapproving as she noticed how dirty Luana actually was, Luana noticed the look and looked at herself.

Her shirt was a little ripped at her waist and her pants were hanging loose around her hips. Her mother grabbed the young woman by her wrist, pulling her inside the small hut. Luana started to protest when her mother called out to several other women of the tribe.

As a team, the elders began to brush her hair and search for some proper clothes that the young Sarmatian girl could wear.

Tristan entered the home he had been taken away from fifteen years earlier and was happy to see that everything was still as he remembered it. His father sat by the fire, looking deep in thought.

Tristan's mother however, was busy in the kitchen, yelling to Luana to come out and help. The scout heard his sister groan in frustration as she entered the hut. A long black dress followed her every move as she walked to the kitchen, ignoring Tristan for the first time.

She placed a stray of her somewhat neater hair as she finally managed to look at her older brother while she placed some things on the dinner table. Luana felt a blush creep up her cheeks. Tristan was looking at her with an amazed look in his eyes.

His mouth hung slightly open as he looked straightly in her deep brown eyes. Luana looked away and directed her eyes to the floor while Tristan finally realized how much she could change with only wearing other clothes.

"Don't stare at me like that." Luana said softly while she blushed under Tristan's gaze. Her older brother chuckled at her and gave his younger sister a hug before taking her smaller hand in his and giving it a small kiss on her knuckles.

"You look amazing." Tristan whispered. Luana rolled her eyes and pulled her hand back from his grasp and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're only saying that to be nice."

"Doesn't she look lovely Tristan? Much better than when she arrived here." Their mother entered the room, smiling brightly at her daughter and then at her eldest son.

"She does." Tristan agreed with his mother but Luana rolled her eyes.

"I was comfortable in those clothes." Luana muttered under her breath, pouting a little.

"They were dirty dear and you don't want your husband to be terrified of you when he sees you do you?" The elder woman looked at her daughter with a pointed look.

"Wait...what? Husband?" Luana asked shocked with her mouth hanging open and a frown on her face. She had only returned from England and they were already talking about the marriage arrangement.

Luana had thought they'd at least wait a couple of days to get her back in the way of life in Sarmatia but clearly, she was wrong. Her father looked away from the fire and stood up, walking over to the rest of his family.

"Yes, you're getting married next week." He said firmly, "to the prince of the lion tribe."

Luana had expected this. But never thought it was going to happen so soon after her return. She looked in shock at her father and suddenly glared at him.

"Prince of the lion tribe?" Luana asked angry "Next week?"

The young girl felt her body tremble as she thought of the marriage coming closer every minute. She didn't want this to happen. Her heart longed for Lancelot as she tried to deal with the new founded information about her future.

"Mother, don't you think next week is a little too soon?" Tristan asked worried while Luana screamed it out and ran out of the room, throwing the pin that was in her hair earlier on the dirty floor in the progress.

Her long brown hair fell down over her shoulders even more than before as her dress flowed behind her. Their parents looked at the spot where Luana had stood earlier before they looked back at Tristan.

"There's nothing you or her can change. She will get married next week and that's final." His father said confident before Tristan ran off to find Luana.

**X**

_"Next week?" Lancelot managed to say as he placed his cup neatly back on the table. He looked at his father with a ridiculous look in his eyes. He had known from the beginning he would be forced to marry someone besides Luana but never knew it was that close to his return._

_"Yes Lancelot, next week." His father said firmly as he glared a little at his eldest son. He was tired of hearing complains about the upcoming marriage as he closed of the topic. Lancelot glared a little at his father and ran away from the table._

When Lancelot had arrived, his whole tribe had been in a uproar. The smiles on every one's faces had cheered him up but his heart still ached for Luana as he looked out at the horizon from his bedroom window. He wanted to hold Luana's small frame in his arms. He closed his eyes and thought of their departure, hoping she was still alright.

His father had pulled him inside immediately, talking about plans and other things in which Lancelot wasn't aware of in the first place. How was he going to explain to his family he had already found someone? He wondered. He knew his parents had someone in mind already.

"Nonsense Lancelot, we've already picked out the perfect girl for you." His father laughed as the first knight smiled sadly.

He didn't want another girl than Luana. She was the one that loved him like he was, she was the girl who he knew was perfect for him. His mind was constantly on Luana while his mother and father kept preparing and talking about the upcoming wedding.

"Listen to me! I love Luana alright! So don't go forcing me into a marriage with someone I probably don't even know!" He had yelled out, surprising his parents a little but clearly they never cared about his love for Luana as they just laughed at him.

Lancelot sighed as he sat on his bed, the reaction of his parents had been an expected one. Lovingly, Lancelot held the small ring in his hand. He had planed to give it to Luana at the hill where they said their goodbyes but in all of his time, his mind had been more on her than on the little present.

Knowing that she was probably in the same situation as himself, forced into a marriage, gave Lancelot a heartache as he laid down on his bed. His mind kept plaguing him with the thought of Luana with another man as he tried to sleep.

**X**

_One week later_

Luana looked at her reflection in the full length mirror in which she saw herself in the white wedding dress. She held the flowers in front of her chest and looked at herself. Her long brown hair, that was still not exactly as clean as her mother wanted, was pinned up with some soft strays curled up falling over her bare shoulders.

Luana sighed deeply and sadness crept over her senses as she knew that she couldn't escape this. Some young girls of the tribe helped her pin up up the last strays but Luana refused, telling them it was good like it looked.

They tried to change it but Luana had heavily protested against it, eventually winning the argument. The young Sarmatian girl that she would marry someone else than Lancelot today, sighing deeply, she looked away from her reflection and sat down on the bed, happy to know that the women had given her some time alone to think about everything.

The young girl sighed sadly as her heart longed for Lancelot taking her in her arms and telling everything was going to be alright. It was then that it dawned upon her that she couldn't stop any of this.

That she had to give in to her fathers wishes and choices. Tristan slowly entered the small hut where Luana was residing before the wedding and smiled sadly at her. Kneeling down in front of her, he placed his hand on her cheek, whipping away some of the fallen tears with his thumb.

Luana looked up at her older brother and was a little surprised to see his natural long brown hair out of the various braids that previously adorned his face by falling in front of his eyes. Tristan felt like he could only hug her and rub her back while whispering soft words in her ear when Luana buried her face in his chest like she had done a week ago when she said goodbye to Lancelot.

Tristan had yet to meet his future brother in law. But wasn't really looking forward to it as he wanted Luana to marry Lancelot as much as anyone else who had known the couple.

**X**

Lancelot looked around the people that were present at the wedding. He was nervous and yet to meet his future bride. He looked up to the sky, hoping that Luana was going to be alright after all.

He sighed deeply and knew that the knights weren't going to be present at the ceremony, no matter how much he had pleaded with his parents. He felt like a stranger, standing in front of the crowd nervously as they all waited for the bride to walk down the aisle.

The first knight had met many dangers in his service to Arthur and never had been so nervous or afraid as he was at that very moment. Lancelot felt his parents eyes on his back as he started to look a little bored, just standing there.

They looked at him for another couple of seconds before returning to their conversation with his future in-laws. Lancelot's attention was pulled away from his thoughts on Luana as the music started to play softly in the background.

He sighed deeply again, realizing that he couldn't stop what was about to happen anyway. Lancelot looked at the bride coming closer to the altar. Her eyes were casted downwards on the ground and tear stains were visible on her cheeks.

But Lancelot noticed something familiar at her. Her long brown hair was pinned up and falling in some small strays over her shoulders. Lancelot smiled brightly and recognized Luana after a while, he looked at Tristan who walked his sister down the aisle.

He hid his shock to see Lancelot well, the first knight had to admit that. Tristan gave Luana a last soft kiss on her forehead before handing her over to Lancelot, smiling a little with his eyes. Lancelot placed his fingers under Luana's chin, almost forcing her to look up in his eyes.

Their brown eyes connected and Luana's sad smile turned brighter than she could've expected when she saw Lancelot standing in front of her. Before the priest could begin the holy ceremony officially, she softly pressed her lips against his, surprising most of the crowd present.

The high priest cleared his throat, pulling Luana's attention away from Lancelot so he could start the ceremony.

"I was supposed to be marrying a prince. All I see is a idiot." Luana smirked, teasing Lancelot a little.

"You never really told me you were the princess of your tribe so we're even." Lancelot whispered back, smirking. Luana raised her eyebrows, considering his answer as a worthy one. She laughed a little, receiving a pointed look from both her parents and the high priest.

She smiled at Lancelot and the couple received some strange looks from both families, except Tristan, when Lancelot pressed his lips against Luana's and spun her around at the end of the ceremony. Luana laughed and threw her arms around his neck to pull Lancelot in for a second kiss.

"I guess everything worked out in the end after all." Luana said as she watched her new husband gaze at her face.

"And you said you'd have a loveless marriage." Lancelot smirked, taking Luana in his arms. The young Sarmatian girl couldn't get the big smile away from her face as she kissed him again. Never had she expected this to happen to her and yet it did.

"How could I know I was to marry you?" Luana laughed, snuggling in Lancelot's chest. She felt the gaze of their parents on her back as Lancelot kissed her forehead lovingly.

Tristan ticked Lancelot on the shoulder and pulled the shocked first knight in for a hug. Lancelot relaxed and laughed before turning to Luana.

"Please don't tell me this guy is my brother in law now." Lancelot pointed at Tristan, causing him to receive a knock on the head by Tristan. Luana laughed and shook her head. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and raised her eyebrows at her new husband.

"Still want to be part of this family?"

"I'm considering it." Lancelot joked as Luana looked hurt for a moment. "I think I can handle mister scout back there." He winked, making Luana and Tristan laugh. For the moment, her life couldn't get any worse.

She felt Tristan's arms wrap around her and he pulled her in for a loving hug before he turned towards Lancelot who waited on the siblings to end their hug.

"Take care of her Lancelot." Tristan patted the first knight on his shoulder before he left the newly wedded couple alone. Luana smiled sweetly as Lancelot presented his arm, which she gladly took as they walked back towards the crowd.

* * *

**R&R please**

**Reviews make me smile and I cannot lie, they encourage me to write longer chapters..and to update sooner **


	13. 13 : Rule Your Fate

**Disclaimer** : I don't own King Arthur...Luana is mine though

**Notes** : My last two chapters didn't get any reviews..."sad look" this is the last chapter to this story... I'd like some reviews for this one ! R&R please 

Reviews make me smile and I cannot lie

* * *

**Chapter 13 : Rule Your Fate**

* * *

"Am I seeing this right. Is our dear Lancelot finally bounded to one girl." Galahad asked with wide eyes while he looked at Lancelot's golden band. Lancelot rolled his eyes as Gawain came up next to Galahad. 

"Oi Lancelot! Your parents managed to get you married to some slut after all?" The first knight shrugged and looked humoured at Gawain who jumped a feet in the air when he felt the cold metal of a sword against his warm neck. Luana leaned in.

"Watch out who you're calling a slut." She whispered dangerous in his ear, releasing Gawain from her tight grip before she walked over to Lancelot and gave him a peck on the cheek. Lancelot wrapped his arms around her thight as she leaned against him, looking at the two other knights who looked dumbfound.

"Don't tell me you sneaked of to get married in secret." Galahad asked. Luana raised her eyebrows at his question and looked over her shoulder at Lancelot who looked just as surprised as her.

But before they could answer or explain their marriage, Bors and Dagonet arrived on the hill. Luana turned in Lancelot's arms and pressed her own soft lips against his as Bors laughed and dismounted his horse, looking at the couple.

"Break it up you two! You're not even married for goodness sake." Bors rolled his eyes at the couple and Tristan had to suppress a laugh as Lancelot waved Bors' comment away without breaking away from the kiss.

Bors raised his eyebrows at the couple and watched them slowly end the kiss on their own.

"Look at them. Two weeks apart and already over each other." The sun reflected it's rays on Luana's silver ring, pulling Bors' complete attention to the ring while the knights rode of towards the island of Britain.

"Luana got married. Please call hell and see if it's not frozen over yet." Bors laughed. "Who's the poor guy?"

Lancelot laughed a little to himself and rode next to his brother-in-law. Luana rolled her eyes and hit Bors on his head while she still could."

"Married and already frolicking around with another guy. You got guts girl." Bors stated. "Who's the lucky bastard to have a cheating wife?"

"Very lucky indeed!" Lancelot yelled over his shoulder, laughing a little with Tristan who shook his head and laughed himself.

Luana looked at Tristan who was currently to busy talking to Lancelot and nodded towards the two boys in front of her. Bors frowned and looked at Tristan first.

"You married Tristan?" he asked unbelievable. Luana's eyes widened slightly as Tristan stiffened at the false statement.

Lancelot bit his lip to keep himself from laughing as the scout rolled his eyes and shook his head furiously.

"Like I would marry my own sister." he muttered under his breath. Luana closed her eyes for a moment, trying not to laugh as Lancelot finally managed to fail at keeping his laugh inside. Bors frowned and looked at Luana who smirked.

"I meant the complete laughing idiot next to him." Luana turned the smirk towards his husband who laughed even louder when Bors' eyes widened at the revelation.

Luana shook her head laughing and rode of towards her brother and husband, giving Lancelot another peck on his lips while she tried to keep her balance on her horse.

Lancelot warned her to be careful as she pulled back from the kiss and nodded, sitting back in her saddle completely to assure Lancelot she was fine.

**X**

"Still can't believe you thought Luana would marry Tristan." Gawain laughed, shaking his head unbelievable. Bors crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted a little while he sat down at the round table, the others knights were all here but Arthur was the only one still missing as the knights talked about the reunion with their families and other various things.

Each one of them had received some drinks and they gladly drank them as occasionally, someone spilled some of his drink. Luana laughed and sat next to Lancelot, holding his hand thightly in hers.

"What happened to you Luana?" Dagonet asked, finally opening his mouth again. Luana smiled and looked up from the table. She opened her mouth slightly before closing it again and frowned.

"Nothing much to tell." Luana muttered a little, looking away from the knights.

"Only that mother forced her in a dress, washed her hair and actually combed it afterwards before pinning it up." Tristan announced, looking at his sister in amusement as she looked at him with fake anger in her eyes.

"And that in two hours." Luana pouted, "And they didn't even listen to my protests!" Luana crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned back in her chair, knowing that the other knights were probably holding in their laughter's.

Lancelot looked at the expressions of the knights, they all looked like they didn't believe that Luana would actually wear a dress and pin up her hair. He could see that they were trying to imagine the image of Luana in a dress and smiled more to himself.

"I always liked you with a dress." Lancelot commented, looking at his wife while he still held her hand in his, giving it a small squeeze. Luana looked up and locked her eyes with his.

"Yeah, so you can cut them in pieces." Luana rolled her eyes. Lancelot smirked and leaned back in his chair, looking smugly at the other knights.

Arthur finally entered the room with a bright smile towards his friends as he saw them all laugh, he looked at them each apart and surprise was written all over his face as he felt the arms of Luana around him in a hug which he gladly returned after getting over the shock. Lancelot looked at his wife hugging his commander and pouted.

"This idiot is getting jealous here!" Lancelot stated and pointed to himself as Luana couldn't keep herself from laughing.

The young Sarmatian girl released Arthur from the hug and walked back to Lancelot, giving him a peck on his lips before he pulled her down on his lap and gave her a passionate kiss. Tristan cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at the married couple who pulled out of the kiss almost immediately.

Arthur shook his head at the couple and noticed the rings but decided it would be wiser to talk about the upcoming events instead of asking them about it.

The sun was shining brightly, causing the water of the sea down below to reflect them. Luana looked over the cliff at the horizon before she returned her attention back to Arthur and Guinevere standing in front of each otherin the middle of the circle.

Her eyes scanned the public, almost whole Britain was here to witness the marriage between the roman commander and the woad princess. Luana had to admit, seeing Guinevere in her wedding dress, that the woman had taste in dressed.

Merlin walked down the path that was created by several soldiers who held up burning torches. He smiled at Arthur and his daughter, stopping right in front of them. He handed his daughter the golden cup that rested between his hands.

Guinevere took a sip of it while she turned towards her soon to be husband. He smiled and took the cup from her delicate hands, taking a sip as well. Merlin smiled at the couple and Luana placed her head on Lancelot's shoulder who held his arm draped around her shoulders.

She looked at her own dress, clearly Vanora and Guinevere had convinced her to wear a dress in the end after all.

"Arthur...Guinevere." Merlin started. Luana turned her attention away from the happy couple and directed her deep brown eyes to the leader of the woad who looked with affection to his son-in-law who held Guinevere's hands in his own with a look of love shining in his own brown eyes.

"Our people are one. As you are." Merlin gave the two an approving nod before Arthur pulled Guinevere closer to his body and pulled her in for a loving kiss.

Everyone that was present, began to cheer for the new couple as Arthur pulled back from the kiss and laughed a little. Luana shook her head and sighed a little, feeling a smile on her lips after all.

"Now I really have to marry your mother." Bors said while he looked at the smaller child in his hands, holding it up. The baby looked at his father and was on the verge of tears before Vanora took him from Bors'.

"Who said I'd have you?" she smiled a little at Luana and held the child on her arm while Bors pouted a little and pushed his playing son behind him.

The young Sarmatian woman felt the muscular arms of her own husband encircle her waist as he gave her neck small but loving kisses. His hands stayed on her stomach, causing Luana to smile a little and look down on the floor.

"I don't want the others to know yet so behave a little alright?" She softly whispered to Lancelot who nodded and gave her another kiss in the crook of her neck.

Luana shook her head non the less as Lancelot held his hands on her hips. The young knight turned around in his hug and pressed her lips against his as he looked up.

Both Arthur and Guinevere went to stand with their back to the sea while Merlin smiled at them and raised the golden cup they had drank from earlier that day.

"King Arthur!"

Bors took out his sword, yelling 'Artorius' over the cheers of the citizens of Britain. The knights looked at each other and laughed, following suit while they raised their shining swords in the air.

At a sudden moment, everyone bowed in front of their new king. Lancelot was the first one of the knights to bow with Luana and the rest following quickly in the gesture towards their commander.

"Let every man, woman, child bear witness that from this day, all Britons will be united in one common cause." Arthur announced, looking around. His eyes scanned the crowd that was present at his wedding and was surprised how many people actually showed up to witness this.

He grabbed the handle of Excalibur and raised it high in the air as the people stood up and cheered him on. Guinevere smiled with pride at her new husband and grabbed the handle of the magical swords tightly together with him as they looked over the people.

She slowly released again as they turned around. Arthur raised his sword towards the sea, giving the archers the signal. Several woad soldiers raised their burning arrow in the air, shooting them over the sea.

Luana frowned a little, not really understanding the gesture but she didn't really care either as it gave a nice ending to the ceremony. Lancelot smiled and pulled her in for another kiss before he was pulled back from it again by the other knights just like Arthur was pulled away from his new bride.

Luana sighed a little and shook her head, smiling as the men took off to have some time alone. She held her eyes on the sky above her and smiled when a small wind passed her.

"Rule your fate." She softly whispered in the wind as it blew her long brown hair in front of her eyes.

**The End**

* * *

I want to thank all my reviewers from the bottom of my black little heart for reviewing on this story, taking the time to read it, enjoying it and giving me some really positive reviews over time. 

_Lancelotfan_

_Scottischgal12_

_mangoskin93_

_somecrazylady_

_Kalanie_

_girllyingbythesea901_

_Fernir666_

_Atanvarne06_

_PadFootCc_

_Little Hobbit_

_QueenElizabethIII_

_king.mozza_

_Skay_

All of you supported me throughout this whole story and words can't describe how grateful I am for all the kind reviews.

I hope you all like the ending to this story. I loved writing this story and I really hope you all loved reading it just as much.

Thanks to you all !

**MJLS**


End file.
